In Beetwen
by Boomiee92
Summary: BTS fanfiction KookV, Jungkook X Taehyung, apakah kematian adalah akhir atau awal yang baru?
1. Chapter 1

**IN BETWEEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member, and other boyband member**

 _ **Cerita ini dari pemikiran saya setelah menonton marathon Bleach.**_

 **BAB SATU**

Kehidupan setelah kematian. Apa yang terjadi setelah kematian ternyata mengejutkan. Dan di sinilah seorang Kim Taehyung berada. Kim Taehyung 17 tahun. Di dalam kubikle sempit bersama tumpukan kertas , alat tulis, layar komputer, dan pesawat telepon.Jangan lupkan Kwon Jiyong, atasan dan si bos cerewet. Di kantor ini Taehyung bekerja mendata para arwah masuk supaya mereka bisa menyeberang, menempatkan mereka pada tempat tinggal baru sesuai kriteria.

Terdapat tiga gedung pencakar langit di dunia antara, gedung berwarna putih mengurusi kelahiraan, gedung berwarna hitam mengurusi kematian, dan abu-abu adalah gedung yang menangani pemindahan, tempat Taehyung bekerja. Bangunan-bangunan lain adalah flat-flat tempat tinggal para pekerja.

Orang-orang yang meninggal wajar akibat sakit, kecelakaan, atau usia lanjut. Mereka akan menyeberang, mendapatkan kehidupan baru juga keluarga baru dan keinginan yang di dunia belum sempat terwujud. Untuk jumlah keinginan yang akan dikabulkan bergantung kebaikan yang dibuat di dunia. Ketika menyeberang semua ingatan tentang kehidupan di dunia dan di alam antara akan lenyap seketika.

Sementara mereka yang memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup akan berada di alam antara, bekerja di sana, selamanya. Dan akan terus terikat pada semua kenangan dan keluarga di dunia.

Taehyung terdiam, mengamati layar komputer yang menampilkan latar belakang suram berwarna hitam. Ia ingin mengganti latar belakang monitornya namun belum menemukan ide yang brilian.

"Tae! Tae!" hingga panggilan kurang ajar itu nyaris membuat Taehyung terjungkal dari kursi kerjanya.

"Astaga!" Taehyung nyaris mengumpat dan nyaris menyenggol jus jeruknya ke atas meja, membasahi semua dokumen penting yang akan berakibat buruk nantinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!" bentak Taehyung.

Tanpa permintaan maaf, Jimin mendudukan dirinya di sisi kanan Taehyung. Tersenyum mencurigakan. "Apa?!" tuntut Taehyung.

"Akhir pekan ini, kau pergi _berkunjung_?"

"Ya, tapi hari Minggu saat semua orang berada di rumah."

"Hmm…," Jimin bergumam sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Butuh bantuan?" tebak Taehyung.

"Kau memang teman sejatiku!" pekik Jimin kemudian memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat.

Cepat-cepat Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh. "Katakan dengan jelas apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Sekali lagi Jimin tersenyum lebar membuat kedua matanya tertarik, menyipit lucu.

"Ka—kau—tidak sedang mengajakku berkencan kan?!" Taehyung bergidik ngeri hanya sekedar membayangkannya, berkencan dengan seorang Park Jimin.

"Mati saja kau Kim Taehyung!" Jimin berteriak keras, meski secara teknis semua yang ada di sini sudah mati, Jimin mengatakannya karena terlalu kesal pada Taehyung.

"Park Jimin! Berapa kali aku katakan dilarang berteriak di dalam ruangan!"

"Maaf Bos!" pekik Jimin sebelum berlari tergesa menuju kubikelnya. "Kau ikut kan Tae?!"

"Ya!" Taehyung membalas teriakkan Jimin.

"Kalian berdua diam!" Jiyong berteriak murka sementara Jimin dan Taehyung menahan tawa di dalam kubikel masing-masing.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah jendela alih-alih untuk sejenak beristirahat dari tumpukan dokumen mengesalkan, ia justru mengamati jembatan perak, nampak berkilau, kokoh, lebar, dengan ujung yang lain tertutup kabut tebal. Dan iapun mulai membayangkan banyak hal tanpa bisa mencegahnya.

Membayangkan sendainya dia _tidak memilih pergi_ , keluarga baru seperti apa yang akan dia miliki, kehidupan baru seperti apa yang sudah menunggunya di ujung jembatan. Tersenyum tipis, Taehyung meluruskan pandangannya ke arah komputer yang kini berada pada mode _tidur_. Mengamati wajahnya, bahkan kulitnya terlihat jelas tampak pucat.

 _Dulu_ , dia selalu memiliki kulit berwarna kecoklatan, dan sekarang semuanya menghilang. Semua orang di dunia terbuai dengan godaan untuk terus menjadi muda, membeli berbagai macam produk, melakukan berbagai perawatan menguras dompet. Tapi sekarang, Taehyung berharap ia bisa menua. Berada selamanya di usia tujuh belas tahun, terasa mengerikan.

"Selamanya." Taehyung menggumam pelan, kalimat itu selalu berhasil membuatnya ketakutan.

Pukul dua belas siang, istirahat. Taehyung berdiri dari kursi kerjanya melewati kubikel Jimin. Melongok dan mendapati Jimin tengah tertidur, ada waktu satu jam sebelum ia harus kembali menekuni dokumen-dokumen jelek itu.

Merogoh saku kanan celana kainnya, Taehyung mengeluarkan permen loli, membuka bungkusnya, kemudian memasukan permen itu ke dalam mulut. Berjalan melewati lorong gedung, dua puluh langkah membawanya ke depan pintu lift berwarna cokelat. Melangkah masuk seorang diri. Taehyung menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Menunggu pintu lift tertutup sembari mengamati pantulan bayangannya.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Taehyung tak lagi berada di dalam gedung membosankan tempatnya bekerja. Di hadapannya terhampar area pemakaman sunyi. Lolipop yang belum ia habiskan sudah ia campakan di dalam lift tadi. Ia melangkah keluar menyusuri jalanan setapak. Merasakan hembusan angin lembut dan memandang langit cerah. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Musim panas," gumamnya. Musim panas selalu menjadi kesukaannya.

Pada sisi kanan dan sisi kiri jalan setapak tanah ditanami bunga Herbras, yang mekar dengan berbagai macam warna-warna cerah. Kupu-kupu berwarna putih dan kuning terbang rendah di antara bunga-bunga yang tengah mekar, Taehyung tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menghitung jumlah kupu-kupu itu. Langkah kaki Taehyung terhenti di ujung jalan setapak. Berbelok ke kanan.

Mendudukan dirinya di depan sebuah batu nisan. Mengamati nisan itu selama beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum. "Halo Taehyung." Gumamnya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh berada di depan nisannya sendiri. Dan rasanya nyaris sama ketika dulu dia pergi ke makam untuk mengunjungi makam Neneknya sewaktu kecil bersama keluarganya.

Tangan kanan Taehyung terjulur menyentuh kelopak bunga Lily putih di dalam vas porselin hitam yang mulai layu. Ia menyingkir ketika mendengar langkah kaki. Di jam ini, selalu ada seseorang dari anggota keluarganya yang datang berkunjung. Taehyung duduk di hadapan sang ayah, tersenyum sambil menekuk kedua kakinya.

" _Selamat siang Taehyung, Ayah datang disela jam istirahat sekolah."_

"Ayah tidak boleh terlambat, itu akan membawa sedikit masalah." Taehyung membalas namun suaranya tentu tak terdengar oleh sang ayah.

" _Bunganya layu!"_ tuan Kim berseru _. "Tapi Ayah membawakan yang baru untukmu, jangan cemas."_

"Itu bunga yang indah, terimakasih." Taehyung mengamati wajah sang ayah lekat.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja Ayah, jangan cemas. Bosku memang sedikit menyebalkan tapi semuanya baik-baik saja."

" _Apa kau bahagia di sana?"_

"Tanpa pekerjaan tambahan dan lembur, aku bahagia di sana. Aku memiliki seorang sahabat, aku akan memberitahu semuanya jika uangku terkumpul."

" _Taehyung, seharusnya kau berusia dua puluh tahun. Tahun ini, seharusnya kita bisa merayakan hari kedewasaanmu, Ayah bahkan akan mengijinkanmu mencicipi arak."_

Taehyung tersenyum membayangkan hari bahagia itu, hari bahagia yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia rasakan. Taehyung tersentak ketika ayahnya mulai menangis. "Hentikan!" pekik Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh sang ayah. Namun, pelukan itu sekali lagi tak akan bisa dirasakan oleh ayahnya.

"Jangan menangis Ayah, aku sudah menguras tabunganku untuk mengirim pesan pada Ayah dan semuanya. Untuk tidak bersedih karena kepergianku. Mengirim pesan ke dunia itu sangat mahal…," keluh Taehyung. "Jadi aku mohon jangan menangis."

Tuan Kim tertawa pelan, menghapus air matanya. _"Kau selalu tidak suka melihat orang lain menangis. Maafkan Ayah, besok Ayah akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang."_

"Ayah tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Setiap hari Minggu aku datang berkunjung ke rumah. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Tuan Kim tersenyum mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan mereka bertemu dan detik itu Taehyung berharap ayahnya bisa melihat keberadaannya. _"Ayah merindukanmu, kami semua sangat merindukanmu."_

"Aku juga merindukan kalian." Bisik Taehyung menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

Taehyung berjalan di sisi kanan ayahnya mengikuti sang ayah hingga pintu gerbang. "Ayah tahu, minggu kemarin aku pergi ke konser 2PM, tanpa tiket. Itu hebat!" Taehyung berseru ceria. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Taehyung ketika ayahnya menoleh ke belakang, mengamati areal pemakaman sebelum melangkah memasuki mobil.

Tangan Taehyung terangkat, melambai lemah. "Sampai jumpa," bisiknya kemudian menunduk. "Dan maafkan aku yang memilih pergi."

 _ **TING!**_

Taehyung terlonjak mendengar denting pintu lift. Wajah Taehyung terangkat dan langsung berhadapan dengan Jimin. Berdiri dengan cara menyebalkan di dalam lift. "Waktu istirahat habis, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku harus menjemputmu Kim Taehyung." Keluh Jimin.

Tersenyum lebar Taehyung menyusul Jimin memasuki lift. "Bukankah kita sahabat."

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya, malas mendengar kalimat Taehyung. "Kau menangis."

"Aku hanya terharu."

"Siapa yang datang hari ini?"

"Ayahku."

"Tahun ini, tiga tahun kan?"

"Ya, kau perhatian sekali padaku Jim…," puji Taehyung dengan suara menjijikan.

Jimin tersenyum malas. "Kita lahir dan mati di tahun yang sama."

"Ah benar juga." Balas Taehyung.

"Apa Ayahmu masih menangis? Apa semua orang masih menangis?"

"Kadang-kadang."

"Keluargaku juga sama padahal sudah tiga tahun. Dan aku merasa sedih ketika mereka menangis."

"Aku juga."

Kesunyian tercipta di antara keduanya, tidak ingin merasakan atmosfir kesedihan yang menggantung berat Jimin memutuskan untuk membuat Taehyung ceria kembali. "Kita pergi ke konser malam ini? Bagaimana?!"

"Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk. Aku ikut denganmu."

"Kau selalu ikut denganku." Cibir Jimin.

"Memang ada pilihan lain?"

"Tidak ada." Jimin tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

Pintu lift terbuka dan keduanya kembali berhadapan dengan lorong gedung yang membosankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di ujung ranjang tempat tidur, Jimin sedang mandi dan dia bernyanyi dengan suara keras. Taehyung yakin bahkan di dalam kamar mandi sana Jimin sedang menari-nari tidak jelas. Sudah beberapa kali Jimin terpeleset akibat tarian anehnya di dalam kamar mandi itu. Tapi seorang Park Jimin sepertinya tidak peduli.

 **BRAK!**

"Aku baik-baik saja!" lengkingan suara Jimin terdengar setelah bunyi benda-benda terjatuh ke atas lantai kamar mandi. Taehyung memilih diam, sudah bosan dengan kebiasaan menyebalkan Jimin berlama-lama di kamar mandi.

Apapun yang terjadi mereka tidak akan pernah terluka bahkan mati. Jadi, semuanya aman. "Jimin cepatlah! Kita tertinggal konser nanti!" Taehyung meneriaki sang sahabat.

"Sebentar Tae! sebentar lagi selesai!" pekik Jimin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Taehyung berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati cermin setinggi seratus senti meter tertempel pada dinding bercat abu-abu muram. Memerhatikan penampilannya, celana kain hitam dan jas putih. Membosankan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak memiliki pakaian lain. Semua yang ada di sini memakai pakaian seperti dirinya, tak bisa berganti.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah jendela. Tirai tersingkap dan dia kembali memandangi jembatan. "Sudah cukup Tae!" ia membentak dirinya sendiri. Memerintahkan kepada dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mustahil.

"Yo, yo Tae!" Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan cara berisik. Mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis dengan Taehyung kemudian Jimin mulai bertingkah dengan memutar tubuhnya. "Bagaimana? Apa wangi sabunku tercium?"

"Iya." Balas Taehyung memilih mengalah daripada Jimin terus mengganggu ketenangannya. "Jadi—bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Wah tak biasanya kau bersemangat pergi ke konser Tuan Kim Taehyung?" suara Jimin terdengar menggoda.

Taehyung ingin sekali melempar tubuh Jimin dari flat tempat tinggal mereka. Tapi itu percuma saja, Jimin akan baik-baik saja, dan dia akan kembali dengan lebih menyebalkan, mengganggu Taehyung setiap detik. "Aku sedang suntuk." Balas Taehyung.

Jimin nyaris tertawa terbahak, baiklah dia memang tertawa namun masih dalam porsi wajar. Arwah merasa suntuk? Itu terdengar sedikit tidak biasa. Secara teknis mereka semua arwah, Taehyung dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah ayo!" Jimin berteriak nyaring menarik lengan kiri Taehyung dan menyeret sang sahabat pergi.

Derap langkah kaki keduanya menggema di lorong flat yang sebenarnya tak sepanjang lorong gedung tempat mereka bekerja. Keduanya lantas berhenti di depan lift berpintu cokelat. Lift yang akan membawa siapapun di dalamnya ke tempat tujuan yang mereka inginkan, dimanapun, di seluruh belahan dunia.

Terkadang Taehyung menghibur dirinya dengan hal ini. Menjadi arwah tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya transportasi. "Jadi kita akan menghadiri konser siapa?" Taehyung bertanya sesaat setelah pintu lift tertutup.

"Siapa ya—lihat saja sendiri."

Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam, tak biasanya Jimin merahasiakan siapa yang akan mereka tonton. "Kau jangan mengajakku menonton sesuatu yang aneh ya Jim." Peringat Taehyung.

"Iya, aku janji. Kita masih tujuh belas tahun." Canda Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Berarti selamanya kita tidak bisa menonton acara dewasa." Ucap Taehyung berpura-pura kesal. Jimin hanya tertawa tak membalas ucapan Taehyung.

Pintu lift terbuka dan suara hiruk pikuk penonton yang begitu ramai menyapa Taehyung dan Jimin. Jimin melangkah keluar dari lift terlebih dahulu kemudian Taehyung menyusul. Keduanya melewati kerumunan manusia dengan mudah. Taehyung mencoba memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, mencari tahu siapa yang berada di balik keributan ini.

Musik bergema, teriakkan penonton semakin nyaring. Taehyung mendongak dan pada akhirnya ia bisa membaca nama seseorang yang sedang mereka saksikan. "J-Hope." Gumamnya.

Ketika pertama bertemu Jimin benar-benar pendiam. Dia hanya berbicara sedikit dan lebih banyak tersenyum. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Taehyung untuk berteman dengan Jimin dan membuat Jimin percaya padanya. Begitupun sebaliknya. J-Hope, Taehyung tak mengenal nama itu. Mungkin ketika dia masih hidup J-Hope belum debut atau dirinya memang tak memiliki kesempatan mengenal dunia luar, entahlah.

Taehyung melihat J-Hope benar-benar hebat. Dia rapper hebat dengan kemampuan menari yang tak bisa diremehkan. Taehyung melirik Jimin, ia melihat wajah sahabatnya itu tampak sedih. Taehyung menarik lengan kiri Jimin membawa sahabatnya berjalan menjauhi panggung.

Jimin ingin menjadi seorang penari hebat, melihat J-Hope seperti melihat keinginan dan impiannya sendiri. Semua keinginan dan impian yang tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud. Jimin tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun bahkan ketika Taehyung menariknya ke dalam lift. Pintu lift tertutup. Taehyung menarik lepas tangannya dari lengan Jimin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu penampilan J-Hope?"

"Bagus." Taehyung membalas singkat kemudian menoleh menatap Jimin. "Kau mengenal J-Hope secara pribadi?"

"Dulu kami berada di kelas menari yang sama."

"Oh." Taehyung tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Apa kau memiliki keinginan atau impian yang belum terwujud?" Jimin bertanya tatapannya bertemu dengan Taehyung dari pantulan pintu mengkilat lift.

"Banyak." Taehyung menggumam sambil memandangi pantulan wajahnya dan juga Jimin yang terlihat sama pucatnya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**IN BETWEEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member, and other boyband member**

Previous

Pintu lift tertutup. Taehyung menarik lepas tangannya dari lengan Jimin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu penampilan J-Hope?"

"Bagus." Taehyung membalas singkat kemudian menoleh menatap Jimin. "Kau mengenal J-Hope secara pribadi?"

"Dulu kami berada di kelas menari yang sama."

"Oh." Taehyung tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Apa kau memiliki keinginan atau impian yang belum terwujud?" Jimin bertanya tatapannya bertemu dengan Taehyung dari pantulan pintu mengkilat lift.

"Banyak." Taehyung menggumam sambil memandangi pantulan wajahnya dan juga Jimin yang terlihat sama pucatnya.

BAB DUA

"Mengapa membawaku pergi ke sana jika kau merasa sedih?"

"Hanya ingin berbagi semuanya denganmu. Kau mengetahui impianku dan keinginanku yang tidak akan pernah terwujud."

Keduanya tak langsung tidur setelah Taehyung menyeret paksa Jimin untuk _pulang_ dari konser. Taehyung berdiri di hadapan Jimin yang mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai kamar, dengan punggung bersandar pada kaki ranjang.

"Aku yakin bukan itu alasannya, Chim." Taehyung memanggil nama kecil Jimin.

"Apa kau tahu lebih banyak tentang diriku?" kedua mata Jimin menyipit, menatap Taehyung penuh selidik. Taehyung hanya mengendikan bahu. "Kupikir setelah cukup lama—aku akan baik-baik saja." Raut muka Jimin berubah sedih.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Balas Taehyung.

"Kau—bagaimana kau bisa kuat Taehyung? Setiap kali kita pergi menonton konser, kau terlihat sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Kau ingin menjadi penyanyi bukan?"

"Itu…," Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. "Sejak awal aku sudah tahu jika impianku tidak akan pernah terwujud. Jadi percuma saja terlalu berharap."

"Aku…," Jimin menghentikan ucapannya, lantas memejamkan kedua matanya singkat. "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak berubah menjadi arwah penasaran saja sudah bagus."

"Kita tidak bisa mengendalikan kehidupan, kurasa itu juga berlaku pada kematian." Ucap Taehyung.

"Kau berusaha menghiburku?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, itu tidak berhasil Tae. Tapi setidaknya kau mencoba." Jimin tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

"Aku senang mencoba. Sebaiknya kita tidur, besok bukan hari libur. Telat masuk, kita tamat. Aku tidak mau menggosok kamar mandi."

"Aku juga." Timpal Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap malas layar komputer di hadapannya, sesekali dia menarik-narik dasi hitam yang melingkari lehernya. Dia benar-benar bosan dengan semua pekerjaan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Sesekali Taehyung melongok dari bilik kerjanya, menatap mesin penjual minuman penuh napsu.

Tenggorokannya kering dan dia ingin sekali meminum minuman yang dingin. Taehyung mendengus kesal setelah melihat jam dinding yang seolah bergerak terlalu lambat hari ini. "Astaga masih satu jam lagi sebelum makan siang…," gerutunya.

Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Taehyung pura-pura merenggangkan otot-otonya dengan berdiri, berjinjit, menjulurkan lehernya, melihat bilik kerja Jimin. Jimin dengan kacamata bulatnya terlihat serius memeriksa dokumen-dokumen. "Jim."

"Diam Tae aku sedang sibuk."

Bibir Taehyung seketika mengerucut mendapat pengusiran dari sahabatnya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi hingga menimbulkan derit kursi yang cukup nyaring. "Aku bisa mati bosan." Gerutu Taehyung kemudian tak lama setelah gerutuan itu, iapun tersenyum menyadari betapa bodoh kalimatnya barusan.

"Semuanyaaa berkumpulll!"

Suara memekakan telinga dari sang bos besar membuat Taehyung dan semua pegawai lainnya, mengangkat bokong malas mereka dari kursi. Wajah-wajah bosan dan mengantuk menyembul satu-persatu dari bilik-bilik. Taehyung melangkah cepat menghampiri Jimin, berdiri di samping sahabatnya.

"Kalian jangan memasang wajah malas seperti itu! Bersemangatlah!"

Taehyung berdeham menahan tawa, dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Jiyong mewarnai rambut dengan warna hijau seperti itu. Membuat Taehyung mengingat rumput laut setiap kali melihat Jiyong.

"Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu." Jimin menegur dengan suara pelan. "Kau mau dihukum?" tambah Jimin. Taehyung menggeleng cepat.

Taehyung mengingat kembali betapa cerewetnya Kwon Jiyong, dan betapa kejamnya Kwon Jiyong dengan hukuman andalannya, membersihkan toilet. Maka, lenyap sudah semua tawa Taehyung ketika memandangi rambut hijau Jiyong.

"Siapa di sini yang belum mengikuti ujian?"

Dahi Taehyung berkerut, ujian? Dia belum pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya. Ketika ia melirik Jimin dilihatnya sang sahabat mengangguk pelan. "Kau sudah mengikuti ujian?"

"Ya."

"Kapan? Bukankah kita tiba ke sini dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan?"

"Tak lama setelah aku datang, aku mengambil ujian."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kita tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini selamanya?"

"Kim Taehyung! Jika ingin bertanya, tanyakan langsung padaku!"

"Maaf Bos." Ucap Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm." Jiyong menggumam. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Kim Taehyung karena hanya kau yang belum mengikuti ujian di ruangan ini."

"Apa?!" Taehyung tentu saja tidak bisa mencegah rasa keterkejutannya.

"Tanyakan saja semuanya padaku. Baiklah, semuanya bisa kembali kecuali Taehyung dan Jimin."

"Saya?!" Jimin tidak mengerti dengan keputusan Jiyong.

"Ya kau, kalian sangat dekat kurasa Taehyung membutuhkan bimbinganmu sebelum melaksanakan ujiannya. Jimin jelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung."

"Bukannya Anda yang harus…,"

"Sssstttt…," potong Jiyong kemudian tersenyum. "Tolong aku, pekerjaanku banyak sekali kurasa aku akan tenggelam dalam tumpukan dokumen." Jiyong lantas memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Jimin dan Taehyung dan melangkah memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Bisakah dia berhenti bersikap seenaknya sendiri." Jimin menggerutu sementara Taehyung hanya melempar senyum. "Apa?!" protes Jimin setelah tak sengaja melihat senyum Taehyung.

"Protes juga tidak akan berguna, kita tidak didengar."

"Kau benar, protes hanya membuang tenaga. Ayo ke tempatku kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku mengenai ujian." Ajakan Jimin ditanggapi anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. "Jadi apa itu ujian?" Taehyung benar-benar buruk dalam bersabar, tapi Jiminlah yang mengatakan sendiri jika dia boleh bertanya apapun tentang ujian.

"Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, lulus ujianpun tidak akan membawa kita pergi dari tempat ini."

"Lalu? Ujian itu wajib?" Jimin mengangguk. "Untuk apa?"

"Hadiahnya besar, kau bisa mengirim pesan pada keluargamu gratis setahun dan sisanya untuk setengah harga _selamanya_."

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kalimat _selamanya_? Aku kurang nyaman dengan kalimat itu." Taehyung menatap Jimin penuh harap."

"Selamanya, selamanya, selamanya…," tapi bukan Park Jimin namanya jika dia langsung menurut tanpa menggoda terlebih dahulu.

"Diam!" bentak Taehyung sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dan Jimin tertawa bahagia melihat penderitaan Taehyung.

"Baiklah maafkan aku." Jimin berhenti menggoda sang sahabat, karena tak tega. "Hadiahnya menggiurkan jadi tidak ada ruginya mengikuti ujian. Ah aku salah, kau harus mengikuti ujian karena itu wajib."

"Ujiannya apa?"

"Menolong."

"Menolong?" Taehyung melempar tatapan bingung pada Jimin. "Menolong apa? Menolong siapa?"

"Soal itu kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, kalau aku mengatakan semuanya sekarang—itu tidak akan seru."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Taehyung mendengus kesal, Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Lagipula jika gagal tidak akan ada hukuman."

"Mustahil!" Taehyung tanpa sadar berteriak. "Itu tidak mungkin Jim! Kita terlambat saja sudah dihukum menggosok toilet!"

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu?" gerutu Jimin. "Tidak ada gunanya."

Melihat keseriusan Jimin, Taehyung bisa saja memutuskan untuk percaya dengan mudah. Tapi, melihat sifat Jiyong rasanya mustahil meniadakan hukuman. Lagipula Taehyung sangat yakin jika Jiyong mendapat kebahagiaan dari penderitaan orang lain. "Aku masih tidak percaya, bos cerewet itu meloloskan seseorang yang gagal tanpa hukuman."

"Aku serius Tae!" Jimin gemas dengan Taehyung yang terus tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Aku belum…,"

"Kim Taehyung ke ruanganku sekarang!"

Taehyung belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika Jiyong memanggil namanya lewat pengeras suara. Taehyung mendengus sebelum bergegas pergi, meninggalkan bilik Jimin tanpa permisi.

Tangan kiri Taehyung menggenggam knob pintu ruangan Jiyong, sebenarnya ia sangat malas datang ke ruangan sang bos besar. Karena tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi di dalam sana sepanjang ingatannya. "Bos."

"Masuk Tae."

Taehyug menutup kembali pintu sepelan mungkin. "Anda memanggil saya?"

"Tentu saja aku memanggilmu, tidak ada orang lain bernama Kim Taehyung di lantai ini." Taehyung mengangguk sambil menahan kesal di dalam hati. "Singkat saja, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengulangi penjelasanku."

Astaga! Taehyung bahkan belum sempat melesakkan bokongnya ke atas kursi, dan Taehyung nyaris mengumpati Bos besar arogan, egois, dan menyebalkan, Kwon Jiyong. "Seperti yang lain, kau akan menolong seseorang untuk membuat pilihan yang terbaik. Kembali, tinggal di sini, atau menyeberang."

"Bos saya tidak…,"

"Sekali." Potong Jiyong. "Aku hanya menjelaskan sekali, kau jelas atau tidak, itu urusanmu."

Baiklah Jiyong tidak akan mati semua yang ada di sini tidak akan bisa mati untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi tidak masalah kan jika Taehyung menusuk Jiyong sekarang?! Astaga! Darimana dia bisa memikirkan hal buruk seperti itu?!

"Taehyung!" panggilan Jiyong menarik Taehyung kembali pada kenyataan. Tatapan Jiyong melembut dan sejujurnya Taehyung merasa takut sekarang, tak biasanya Jiyong bersikap ramah dan baik. "Gunakan hatimu untuk membuat pilihan. Kau membuat kesalahan besar saat di dunia, jadi bisakah kau mencegah orang lain melakukan kesalahan yang sama denganmu?"

"Bos..," Taehyung tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tidak ingin orang lain terjebak di tempat ini bukan?"

Menelan ludah kasar, Taehyung menatap Jiyong lebih lama. "Ya." Balasnya singkat.

"Jam kerjamu berakhir lebih cepat, sebagai gantinya pergilah ke lantai satu dan temui dia."

Taehyung melihat Jiyong menarik keluar selembar kertas kecil dari laci meja kerjanya. "Lima belas hari, kau tidak perlu masuk kantor selama lima belas hari. Dan mengikuti dia." Jiyong menyodorkan kertas di tangannya kepada Taehyung.

Tangan kanan Taehyung terulur menerima kertas dari tangan Jiyong yang ternyata selembar foto. "Semoga berhasil Kim Taehyung."

"Ya." Dengan foto dalam genggaman telapak tangan kanannya, Taehyung melangkah keluar dari ruangan Jiyong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Derit pintu terdengar cukup jelas, tangan kanan Jungkook menyingkap tirai cokelat muda di hadapannya perlahan. Tak banyak, hanya sekedar melihat keadaan di luar. Para fans berkumpul di luar hotel. Jungkook membasahi bibir bawahnya.

Sekarang dia berada di tempat yang diinginkan oleh banyak orang, tapi, dia tidak pernah mengira berada di atas puncak seperti sekarang akan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sendirian, orang-orang yang dulu dekat dengannya seolah menjauh. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan mereka. Tangan kanan Jungkook kembali menutup tirai di hadapannya.

Melangkah perlahan menuju ranjang tempat tidur. Mendudukan dirinya di ujung ranjang tempat tidur. Kamar hotel terasa begitu dingin dan sunyi. Melirik ponselnya di atas nakas, tidak ada seorangpun yang menghubungi kecuali sang manajer yang menyebutkan jadwal kegiatannya.

Jungkook bermaksud mengambil ponselnya dari atas nakas, ketika bunyi nyaring memekakan telinganya. Ia melihat kaca jendela di hadapannya pecah. Kemudian kepalanya terasa nyeri, bau anyir tercium, dan semuanya berubah gelap dalam hitungan detik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae?!" Jimin langsung menyambut kedatangan sang sahabat. "Ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan, tangannya terangkat menunjukkan foto yang dia bawa kepada Jimin. "Ah!" Jimin tersentak.

"Jimin aku…,"

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik!"

Taehyung tidak ingin terlalu percaya, namun suara Jimin yang terdengar lantang dan senyum Jimin membuatnya merasakan sedikit keyakinan di dalam hatinya. "Aku tidak ingin yang lain terjebak di tempat ini, sepertiku."

"Lakukan yang terbaik!" Jimin kembali memberi semangat kemudian memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Pergilah sekarang juga, dia pasti sudah menunggumu!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin sebelum berlari pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari lantai pertama, ketika pintu lift terbuka dan Taehyung pada akhirnya melangkah keluar. Dinding abu-abu, lantai abu-abu, meja resepsionis yang terlalu besar, lorong yang terlalu panjang, terlalu dingin, dan terlalu sunyi. "Permisi." Taehyung menyapa seorang wanita muda di belakang meja.

"Hai." Sapanya, wanita itu berambut cokelat panjang, mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam. Bibirnya terpoles lipstik merah muda tipis.

"Kim Taehyung, saya datang untuk menyelesaikan ujian." Taehyung menyerahkan foto di tangannya kepada si wanita.

Ketika wanita di belakang meja itu mulai meneliti dan mulai mengetik di depan komputer, Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengamati lebih jauh. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengambil kesimpulan tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat ini.

"Kim Taehyung."

"Ya?"

Si wanita tersenyum tipis, menyodorkan tiga lembar kertas kepada Taehyung. "Tanda tangan rangkap dua, dan ini untukmu. Semua yang harus kau lakukan dalam lima belas hari ke depan ada di sini, baca baik-baik."

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, ia melirik secarik kertas berukuran A5 di samping dua kertas berukuran Legal yang harus dia tanda tangani. "Kertas jadwal ini kau simpan, dua kertas yang kau tanda tangani, satu lembar di simpan di sini dan yang lain akan dikirim ke ruangan Tuan Jiyong sore ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, semoga berhasil. Kau sudah di tunggu di balik pintu."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu cokelat muda di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Satu-satunya pintu di ruangan sepi ini. Meski merasa berat, Taehyung memutuskan untuk tetap melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingatan terakhir Jungkook adalah dia berada di kamar hotel setelah konser. Lalu, dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan luas berdinding dan berlantai abu-abu muram. Dingin, sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dan dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama duduk di atas kursi plastik keras setelah seorang laki-laki paruh baya menggiringnya ke tempat ini, memintanya menunggu.

Gema suara langkah kaki mengejutkan Jungkook. Berdiri cepat dari kursi plastik keras yang dia duduki. Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tidak bisa menutupi kelegaannya ketika ada seseorang yang datang untuknya dan mengakhiri kesunyian.

Taehyung tahu seharusnya ia tak merasa gugup sekarang. Jungkook tidak mengenalnya. Hanya dia yang mengenal Jungkook dulu. Di masa lalu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. Jungkook benar-benar berbeda sekarang dan Taehyung sadar jika dia telah pergi cukup lama untuk melewatkan cukup banyak di dunia.

"Kim Taehyung, salam kenal. Senang bertemu denganmu." Tangan kanan Taehyung terulur.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Hangat, tangan Jungkook terasa hangat ketika mereka berjabat tangan. Dulu, dia hanya bisa membayangkan bisa sedekat ini dengan Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyung—sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, apa kita pernah berada di sekolah yang sama?"

 _Ya_. Taehyung ingin menjawab dengan jujur, tapi dia sadar tugasnya di sini hanya membantu Jungkook membuat pilihan yang terbaik. Mereka tidak perlu terlalu akrab. Pada akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah maaf." Balas Jungkook kemudian tersenyum. "Ini dimana?"

"Dunia antara."

"Dunia antara?" Taehyung melihat kebingungan pada sorot kedua mata Jungkook. "A—apa aku sudah mati?"

"Belum." Jawab Taehyung bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan Jungkook yang semakin erat. Taehyung menunduk dan melihat kedua tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih bersedia membaca cerita ini dengan segala kekurangannya. Terimakasih review kalian _**Han Kim Taehyung, NopChikv, NopChikv, tsukitsukii, Krystalya, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, babyLionKim, Nandi Michiru, Albus Convallaria majalis, CuteTaetae, Jirinkey, GaemGyu92, KimKookV, Nadya797, rahma12desti, Jimsuga.**_ **See ya…**


	3. Chapter 3

**IN BETWEEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member, and other boyband member**

Previous

"Kim Taehyung—sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, apa kita pernah berada di sekolah yang sama?"

 _Ya_. Taehyung ingin menjawab dengan jujur, tapi dia sadar tugasnya di sini hanya membantu Jungkook membuat pilihan yang terbaik. Mereka tidak perlu terlalu akrab. Pada akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah maaf." Balas Jungkook kemudian tersenyum. "Ini dimana?"

"Dunia antara."

"Dunia antara?" Taehyung melihat kebingungan pada sorot kedua mata Jungkook. "A—apa aku sudah mati?"

"Belum." Jawab Taehyung bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan Jungkook yang semakin erat. Taehyung menunduk dan melihat kedua tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam.

 **BAB TIGA**

"Aku—tidak mengerti." Ucap Jungkook sembari menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti, sekarang kau ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Selama lima belas hari ke depan, kita akan terus bersama."

"Siapa kau? Kenapa menemuiku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau berbahaya?"

"Ikut saja." Taehyung membalas singkat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Jungkook. Dia akan membawa Jungkook ke flat tempat tinggalnya.

"Jika aku belum mati, lalu tempat apa ini? Apa kau sama sepertiku? Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung terpaksa memanggil nama lengkap Jungkook untuk menghentikan serbuan pertanyaan Jungkook yang membuatnya pening.

"Maaf." Ucap Jungkook, sadar akan kekesalan Taehyung.

"Bersabarlah, kau akan mengetahui seluruh jawabannya."

"Maafkan aku." Sekali lagi Jungkook meminta maaf.

Tanpa diduga Taehyung tersenyum cukup lebar. "Semua yang pertama kali datang ke tempat ini sama kebingungannya sepertimu. Itu wajar, hanya saja jika kau bertanya bertubi-tubi seperti tadi aku sendiri bingung harus memilih pertanyaan mana yang akan aku beri jawaban."

"Aku buruk dalam bersabar, dan rasa penasaranku membuatnya semakin parah." Balas Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

Taehyung tersentak pelan, melihat Jungkook dalam jarak yang begitu dekat seperti sekarang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Cepat-cepat Taehyung memalingkan wajah, ia tidak ingin terpesona oleh Jungkook.

Karena semuanya tidak akan pernah memiliki akhir yang membahagiakan jika dia jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Jungkook. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook meninggalkan gedung tempatnya bekerja, ia melirik ke arah Jungkook yang terlihat penasaran dan memperhatikan sekeliling dengan antusias.

"Kurasa tempat ini lumayan juga, tidak buruk." Komentar Jungkook.

"Oh." Taehyung menanggapi singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini?" Jungkook langsung bertanya ketika mereka berdiri di depan pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Sahabatku, Park Jimin."

"Keluargamu? Maaf." Jungkook kembali meminta maaf setelah melihat keengganan Taehyung.

"Tae kau kembali!" Jimin langsung melompat turun dari ranjang tempat tidur, menyambut kedatangan sang sahabat. "Lihat Tae, mereka mengganti ranjang tempat tidurmu dengan ranjang bertingkat, mereka juga menambah satu lemari di kamar kita, ah ada perlatan mandi baru juga dan…," Jimin menghentikan racauannya. Ia menatap Jungkook. "Hai." Sapanya ramah namun singkat.

"Halo." Balas Jungkook kemudian tersenyum tipis kepada Jimin.

"Park Jimin." Jimin mengulurkan tangan kananya kepada Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau teman sekamar Taehyung?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Kami juga bersahabat."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar kepada Jimin. "Pasti menyenangkan memiliki seorang sahabat."

Jimin hanya mengangguk, ia mengakhiri jabat tangannya dengan Jungkook kemudian berlari menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Melompat dan jatuh tengkurap di atas ranjang tempat tidur. "Aku sudah mandi." Ucapnya sebelum menekuni sebuah buku komik.

Taehyung menutup kembali pintu kamar dia menepuk pelan pundak kanan Jungkook. "Mandilah, lemari cokelat itu milikmu, ada namamu di sana. Ganti pakaianmu dengan yang ada di dalam lemari." Jungkook mengangguk pelan, kemudian melakukan apa yang Taehyung perintahkan padanya.

Sementara Jungkook membuka lemari dan meneliti semua yang ada di dalam sana. Taehyung duduk di ranjang Jimin menarik perhatian sang sahabat. Jimin, menoleh menatap Taehyung. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Jimin kembali meyakinkan.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi. Perhatiannya kini kembali tertuju pada Jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan lemari. "Ada masalah?"

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, menatap Taehyung. "Semuanya serba putih, semuanya sama."

"Kau tidak bisa memakai pakaian sesuka hatimu di tempat ini, karena semua pakaian memiliki arti masing-masing."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mandi saja dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, kau akan mendapat semua jawaban yang kau inginkan, kau hanya perlu…,"

"Bersabar." Potong Jungkook sembari menarik salah satu stel pakaian dari dalam lemari.

"Ah…, kau sudah paham." Balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum.

Jimin berjalan mendekati Taehyung sesaat setelah Jungkook memasuki kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di sisi kanan tubuh Taehyung, dan melihat apa yang tengah dipandangi oleh sang sahabat. "Mengejutkan."

"Ya."

"Apa sekarang kau merasa menyesal?"

"Untuk apa merasa menyesal."

"Bertemu dengan Jungkook membuatmu memikirkan banyak hal….,"

"Seandainya aku masih hidup apa yang sekarang aku lakukan, apa yang sudah aku raih, berapa orang yang menjadi temanku." Taehyung memotong kalimat Jimin. "Aku memilih untuk pergi, aku tidak bisa merasa menyesal sekarang."

"Ada saat dimana aku merasa menyesal."

"Kau bisa memilih untuk tidak menembak kepalamu pagi itu." Taehyung menoleh ke kiri menatap kedua mata sipit Jimin.

"Dan kau bisa memilih untuk tidak melompat dari lantai delapan malam itu." Balas Jimin.

Keduanya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kita memilih untuk pergi.

"Hmm." Jimin bergumam singkat. "Menyesal berarti egois."

"Kau benar Jimin."

"Semoga kau berhasil dalam tugasmu."

"Terimakasih."

"Hei! Kemana?" Taehyung menatap punggung Jimin dengan bingung.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pelajari."

"Tugas baru?" Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Apa?"

"Jiyong hyung akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu setelah tugasmu dengan Jungkook selesai."

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Kurasa aku akan menginap di kamar Ken, kamarnya paling dekat dengan perpustakaan."

"Baiklah, jangan belajar terlalu keras."

"Aku tahu." Jimin tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan keluar.

Taehyung berbalik setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakang tubuhnya. Jungkook dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana kain senada. Ia tersenyum menatap Taehyung. "Kupikir pakaiannya akan terlalu kecil untukku."

"Itu tidak mungkin, pakaian itu pasti pas di tubuhmu. Semua sudah disiapkan dengan baik."

Jungkook menelan ludah kasar menatap wajah Taehyung ragu-ragu. "Apa aku bisa mengetahui semuanya sekarang? Maksudku—jika kau masih keberatan, aku tidak akan protes jika kau memberitahu sedikit. Hanya sedikit."

Taehyung tak menanggapi dia hanya menatap wajah Jungkook. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Jimin, kalian—bunuh diri?" Kali ini Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Berarti aku sudah mati."

"Duduklah biar aku jelaskan sedikit." Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung, keduanya duduk di atas lantai tanpa alas lain kecuali porselin yang dingin dan keras. "Sebelum aku memberimu penjelasan, ada satu pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab."

"Apa?" alis kanan Jungkook terangkat.

"Ingatan terakhirmu?"

"Ingatan terakhirku?" kerutan di dahi Jungkook terlihat jelas. "Aku—aku—berada di hotel setelah konser, aku mendengar suara kaca pecah dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Aku berada di ruang tunggu yang sangat sepi dan dingin, aku menunggu dalam waktu yang cukup lama lalu kau datang."

"Dengar Jungkook apapun yang aku jelaskan kau harus percaya dan menerimanya, jangan panik, kepanikan akan membuatmu mengambil keputusan ceroboh. Mengerti?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak akan panik, kau bisa memulai penjelasanmu sekarang."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan ia berdiri mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Mereka keluar menuju balkon mengamati jembatan yang megah. "Tempat ini berada di antara kehidupan dan kehidupan setelah kematian. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Kau lihat jembatan penyeberangan itu kan?"

"Hmm."

"Jika kau mati kau tidak akan berada di tempat ini, kau akan menyeberang dan mendapat kehidupan baru di sana. Di ujung jembatan."

"Apa kau sudah mati?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Taehyung gelagapan, seharusnya Jungkook bertanya tentang dirinya sendiri. "Ya."

"Kau tidak menyebrang?"

"Pembicaraan apa yang kau dengar antara aku dan Jimin?"

"Kalian…," Jungkook ragu-ragu.

"Katakan saja." Tuntut Taehyung.

"Kalian bunuh diri." Jungkook melempar tatapan penuh penyesalan, Taehyung justru tersenyum.

"Tempat ini untuk manusia yang memilih pergi, kami tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini, kami tidak bisa mendapatkan kehidupan baru di ujung jembatan, kami akan terikat dengan dunia sebelum kematian."

"Kau dan Jimin tidak bisa menyeberang karena kalian meninggal akibat bunuh diri?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan takut." Taehyung berucap ceria kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak akan berakhir di tempat ini. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membantumu."

"Ya." Jungkook menjawab singkat, ada banyak hal yang berputar di dalam benaknya. Kepalanya berdengung berisik. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat, bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat ini?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya besok, sekarang kau tidur. Perjalanan ke tempat ini melelahkan."

"Aku belum lelah." Jungkook bersikeras.

"Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan tidak lelah, tapi percayalah setelah kepalamu menyentuh bantal yang empuk dan nyaman, kau akan terlelap dengan cepat."

"Taehyung."

"Ya?"

"Kau akan membantuku?"

Taehyung bisa mendengar kecemasan dalam suara Jungkook. "Aku akan membantumu sampai tuntas, tanpa bayaran. Kau tenang saja." Taehyung sedikit bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apa lima belas hari cukup? Apa aku bisa membuat keputusan dengan benar? Setelah itu apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Kau cerewet Jeon Jungkook, jangan membebani otakmu. Kita akan melakukannya perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah."

"Maafkan aku. Kau benar aku selalu tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabar."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Tak masalah, kita masuk dan tidur." Kali ini Jungkook mengangguk, menuruti perintah Taehyung. "Kau tidur di ranjang atas atau ranjang bawah?"

"Apa aku boleh tidur bersamamu?"

"Bersamaku? Bukankah kita tidur di kamar yang sama?" Jungkook tak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Taehyung untuk mengerti maksud Jungkook. "Kenapa kau ingin tidur bersamaku?"

"Maaf jika permintaanku terdengar tidak masuk akal dan membuatmu tidak nyaman….,"

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku." Taehyung memotong racauan Jungkook.

"Tempat ini membuatku tidak nyaman dan ketakutan."

Taehyung membisu, suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Menatap Jungkook membuatnya memikirkan banyak hal tentang kehidupannya sebagai manusia dulu, memikirkan semua kemungkinan. Dan tak sulit untuk membayangkan Jungkook sebagai adik kandungnya, sesuatu yang membuat dadanya disesaki oleh rasa rindu dan penyesalan.

"Ya, kau bisa tidur bersamaku."

"Te—terimakasih Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan tentu saja dia tersenyum mendengar suara canggung Jungkook. Bohong jika Taehyung tak merasa cemas sekarang, tentu saja dia merasa cemas akan nasib Jungkook. Meski keberhasilan tugas ini tidak akan memberi efek apapun pada dirinya, tapi bagi Jungkook keberhasilan tugas ini berarti segalanya.

Jungkook mendengar Taehyung bersenandung pelan, namun ia memilih bungkam dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung. Berada di tempat asing di antara orang-orang asing, Jungkook tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali mempercayai Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana seseorang bisa menembak Jungkook?!" Seokjin berteriak histeris di hadapan Jackson. "Katakan bagaimana seseorang bisa melakukan hal keji pada adikku?! Dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan besar!"

"Seokjin hyung tenanglah kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dengan emosi." Jaebum menarik pelan lengan kanan Seokjin.

"Adikku sekarat! Dan kau mengatakan padaku untuk tenang?! Apa kau tidak waras!"

Jaebum menelan ludah kasar mendengar semua emosi Seokjin. "Polisi sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang kasus ini." Seokjin menyentak tangannya dari genggaman Jaebum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Seluruh konser dibatalkan, Yoongi penjagaan untukmu akan diperketat." Ucap Seokjin ketika melewati Yoongi.

"Ya." Balas Yoongi lirih.

Bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit yang dingin, Yoongi mengamati pintu tempat Jungkook dirawat. "Kembalilah secepatnya Jeon Jungkook." Harap Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tersentak ia nyaris melompat dari ranjang tempat tidur mendapati Taehyung tak lagi berada di sampingnya. "Selamat pagi." Pandangan Jungkook langsung tertuju pada Jimin. "Sebentar lagi Taehyung kembali, mandilah."

"Kemana Taehyung?"

"Mengambilkan sarapan untukmu."

"Kau akan pergi?"

Jungkook mengamati penampilan Jimin yang terlihat segar, dengan stelan rapi, dan membawa tas selempang berwarna hitam.

"Aku harus bekerja. Apa aku berisik sampai kau terbangun?" Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Baguslah."

Semua benar-benar sepi, Jungkook mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada dengan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Rasa takut yang sama, ketika dia hilang di tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan, saat itu ia berusia delapan tahun. Dan menjadi dewasa ternyata tidak bisa menghapus semua rasa takut.

"Tempat ini hanya sementara untukmu, jangan cemas." Jimin menepuk pelan pundak kanan Jungkook. Dan saat itu Jungkook tak sengaja melihat pergelangan tangan kiri Jimin.

"Yoongi." Jungkook menggumam tanpa sadar melihat tato pada pergelangan Jimin.

"Ah!" Jimin tersentak. "Aku pergi dulu, Taehyung tidak akan lama." Jimin meninggalkan kamar dengan berlari.

Kening Jungkook berkerut dalam. "Apa itu Yoongi yang aku kenal? Min Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang tempat tidur, merapikan ranjang dan tak lama Taehyungpun kembali seperti yang Jimin katakan. "Sarapan untukmu, kuharap kau bukan tipe pemilih." Taehyung menyodorkan kantung kertas cokelat kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka ujung kantung, aroma daging panggang menyapanya dan dia merasa benar-benar lapar sekarang. "Terimakasih."

"Makan lalu mandi, aku akan kembali sekitar lima belas menit lagi."

"Kemana?"

"Aku harus melapor ke kantor." Taehyung tersenyum sembari meletakkan kotak jus ke dalam genggaman tangan kanan Jungkook yang bebas dari kantung cokelat. "Kuharap kau sudah siap ketika aku kembali."

"Aku tidak akan terlalu merepotkanmu." Balas Jungkook lalu tersenyum tipis. Taehyung mengunyah apel dalam genggamannya. "Jimin memiliki tato. Yoongi, aku membacanya tanpa sengaja. Apa kau tahu soal itu?"

"Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Hari ini aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, tak peduli kau suka atau tidak, langkah pertama untuk menentukan pilihan dimulai hari ini."

"Aku yakin wajahmu tidak asing, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Semasa kau hidup?"

"Entahlah." Taehyung kembali mengunyah apel di tangannya. "Kau harus siap ketika aku kembali." Taehyung menatap kedua mata Jungkook tajam kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan pergi.

Taehyung melempar sisa apel di tangannya ke dalam tempat sampah di sisi kanan pintu kamarnya. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia merasa sangat sial mengapa harus bertemu Jungkook sekarang. Namun, di waktu yang lain. Waktu yang sekarang terasa begitu jauh, bertemu Jungkook juga kesialan.

"Terimakasih untuk takdir menggelikan ini." Taehyung menggumam seorang diri. "Kurasa ini bagian dari hukumanku."

 **TBC**

Maaf sudah menelantarkan cerita ini, terimakasih reviewnya _**armyminny, wxyehet, tsukitsukii, Han Kim Taehyung, nadyadwicahya4, jimsuga, MelvyE, Albus Convallaria majalis, GaemGyu92, Leonpie, Park RinHyun Uchiha.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya semoga bisa lebih cepat update.


	4. Chapter 4

**IN BETWEEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member, and other boyband member**

Previous

"Kemana?"

"Aku harus melapor ke kantor." Taehyung tersenyum sembari meletakkan kotak jus ke dalam genggaman tangan kanan Jungkook yang bebas dari kantung cokelat. "Kuharap kau sudah siap ketika aku kembali."

"Aku tidak akan terlalu merepotkanmu." Balas Jungkook lalu tersenyum tipis. Taehyung mengunyah apel dalam genggamannya. "Jimin memiliki tato. Yoongi, aku membacanya tanpa sengaja. Apa kau tahu soal itu?"

"Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Hari ini aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, tak peduli kau suka atau tidak, langkah pertama untuk menentukan pilihan dimulai hari ini."

"Aku yakin wajahmu tidak asing, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Semasa kau hidup?"

"Entahlah." Taehyung kembali mengunyah apel di tangannya. "Kau harus siap ketika aku kembali." Taehyung menatap kedua mata Jungkook tajam kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan pergi.

Taehyung melempar sisa apel di tangannya ke dalam tempat sampah di sisi kanan pintu kamarnya. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia merasa sangat sial mengapa harus bertemu Jungkook sekarang. Namun, di waktu yang lain. Waktu yang sekarang terasa begitu jauh, bertemu Jungkook juga kesialan.

"Terimakasih untuk takdir menggelikan ini." Taehyung menggumam seorang diri. "Kurasa ini bagian dari hukumanku."

 **BAB EMPAT**

Pintu lift terbuka, Jungkook mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung. Ia memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dan dengan cepat menyadari dimana dirinya berada. "Rumah Sakit? Aku ada di sini?"

"Ya, kau ada di sini dan kuharap kau tidak terkejut melihat semua kenyataan nanti."

"Kurasa aku siap dengan apapun."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Jungkook mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung memerhatikan semua orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor rumah sakit tanpa terganggu dengan kehadiran keduanya. "Seperti ini rasanya menjadi hantu." Gumam Jungkook.

"Apa kau bisa melihat hantu?"

"Apa?!" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Apa kau bisa melihat hantu? Pertanyaanku cukup jelas." Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Berarti kau bukan hantu."

"Apa kau bisa melihat hantu?"

"Ya."

"Tunggu!" Jungkook berdiri menghadang langkah Taehyung. "Berarti kau hantu?"

"Bukan."

"Bukan?" Kening Jungkook berkerut. "Lalu kau apa? Dan hantu itu apa?"

"Aku penghuni dunia antara. Hantu adalah arwah yang tidak bisa menentukan pilihan dan kehabisan waktu."

"Kudengar orang yang bunh diri arwah mereka berubah menjadi hantu?"

"Sebagian besar iya, kau dapat info darimana?"

"Cerita rakyat." Balas Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas, mereka berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Taehyung tentu saja sudah mengetahui dimana pastinya Jungkook dirawat. Jungkook sempat berhenti untuk mengamati wajah-wajah orang yang dia kenal. Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung." Gumam Jungkook sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh menatap Taehyung karena yakin sebentar lagi dirinya pasti ditegur. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya ternyata berbeda karena Taehyung juga mengamati Yoongi. "Katakan saja jika kau sebenarnya mengenal Yoongi hyung."

Taehyung terkejut namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar dalam waktu singkat. "Meskipun aku mengenalnya, itu bukan bukan urusanmu."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau ini sombong sekali, apa kau tidak ingin kita saling mengenal lebih dekat? Kau bisa mendapat tambahan teman selain Jimin."

"Tidak ada gunanya kita saling mengenal."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, kita akan saling melupakan."

Bibir Jungkook terbuka berniat untuk melempar pertanyaan ketika Taehyung mendorong kedua dada Jungkook. "Ah!" pekik Jungkook, tentu saja dia kaget karena menembus material kayu pembentuk pintu.

Taehyung menyusul kemudian, menembus pintu tepat di hadapan Jungkook. "Kau takut?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak. Tadi itu sangat keren."

"Dasar." Taehyung memaki pelan. "Baiklah, sekarang kapanpun kau siap putar tubuhmu."

"Apa—aku akan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan?"

"Tak jauh beda."

Jungkook membasahi bibir bawahnya cepat sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh, karena merasa takut dan tidak siap tak akan berguna. Jungkook terpaku di tengah ruangan. Menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat bantu kehidupan.

Menelan ludah kasar Jungkook berjalan mendekati ranjang setelah sebelumnya mengusap pelan dahi Seokjin yang tertidur di atas sofa. Seokjin menggeliat pelan. "Apa dia bisa merasakan sentuhanku?!"

"Saat tertidur iya. Kadang kita bisa bertemu ketika seseorang tertidur, meski sangat jarang roh benar-benar keluar dari tubuh saat seseorang tertidur."

"Apa tindakanku terlarang? Berakibat buruk?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kebanyakan mereka yang tertidur hanya menganggap apa yang mereka rasakan dan seseorang yang mereka temui bagian dari mimpi."

"Hmm." Jungkook menggumam sambil menegakan tubuh, menatap dirinya sendiri. "Ini terasa sangat aneh seperti film. Aku tidak percaya akan mengalaminya sendiri."

"Hidup itu misteri." Balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung untuk beberapa detik lebih lama, ia yakin pernah bertemu Taehyung sebelumnya namun ia tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Dan Taehyung itu membingungkan dia bisa bersikap sangat hangat namun di detik lain dia akan menjadi sangat dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Seseorang menembakmu."

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya segera."

"Apa bisa semudah itu?"

Taehyung tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau tidak berada di dunia manusia Jeon Jungkook, dari tempat kita berada, kebohongan dan kejujuran akan terlihat sangat mudah."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku harus tahu alasanmu untuk kembali, supaya aku bisa membantumu di saat kau mungkin saja terpuruk dan merasa ragu."

"Merasa ragu?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tunjukan aku tempat yang paling sering kau datangi, tempat yang membuatmu bahagia dan orang-orang yang membuatmu bahagia."

"Hmm." Jungkook hanya menggumam lalu duduk di ujung ranjang dengan tangan kanan bergerak pelan. "Bagaimana jika aku langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhku saja? Tidak rumit."

"Bodoh!" pekik Taehyung berlari cepat menghampiri Jungkook, menarik Jungkook kuat hingga mereka terjatuh bersama di atas lantai. "Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri!" teriak Taehyung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibaratnya tubumu masih terluka sekarang dan butuh waktu untuk sembuh, lalu jika kau masuk begitu saja ke dalam tubuhmu itu seperti mengiris kulit yang sudah terluka. Semuanya membutuhkan waktu…,"

Jungkook nyaris tak mendengarkan seluruh kata yang Taehyung ucapkan. Mereka berada di atas lantai, saling menindih, dengan tubuh Jungkook berada di atas tubuh Taehyung. Di dunia hiburan tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak idol yang nyaris sempurna, namun Taehyung. Taehyung bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dengan mudah.

Mata cokelat bulat, hidung mancung, bibir penuh, dagu lancip, kulit tanpa noda dan jerawat. Taehyung seperti boneka porselin yang dipajang di etalase toko pakaian mahal.

"Jungkook bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?"

"Ah! Maaf! Maafkan aku."

Jungkook menyingkir dari tubuh Taehyung dengan canggung. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk Taehyung. "Terimakasih." Ucap Taehyung setelah Jungkook menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Aku—akan menunjukkan banyak tempat untukmu dengan syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"Untuk apa?! Kau tidak akan mengingat apapun."

"Sekarang aku mengingatmu, sekarang kita bersama, sekarang kau membantuku. Apa salah jika aku ingin sedikit mengenalmu?"

"Hubungan kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat, hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Ya—kurasa hanya sebatas rekan kerja."

"Tidak adil, kau mengenalku sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

"Aku mengenalmu sebagai bagian dari tugasku, tidak ada hal yang lain."

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu, selama aku di sini."

"A—apa?!" Taehyung gelagapan, Jiyong tidak pernah menyebutkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam tugasnya. Ini terlalu rumit, dan Taehyung merasa pening sekarang. Lebih pening daripada menatap tumpukan dokumen laknat di atas meja kerja.

"Aku ingin kita berteman." Ulang Jungkook.

"Akan aku pikirkan, sekarang sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi jangan membuang waktu lagi."

"Jangan ingkar." Peringat Jungkook.

"Tidak akan." Balas Taehyung setengah berdusta.

Keduanya berjalan keluar kamar, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berada di luar gedung rumah sakit. Jungkook takjub dengan semua yang bisa dia saksikan di luar rumah sakit. "Salju turun dan aku bahkan tak merasa kedinginan!" pekik Jungkook. Taehyung berlari menyusul Jungkook dan berjalan beriringan di sisi kanan laki-laki itu.

Jungkook melangkah meninggalkan trotoar, dan kini mereka berada di tengah jalan raya, di antara lalu-lalang kendaraan tanpa gangguan. "Lihat." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook, layar-layar LCD di depan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Menampilkan wajah Jungkook dalam iklan-iklan produk terkenal. "Ini yang aku inginkan, dikenal semua orang. Menjadi seorang Idol."

"Hmm." Taehyung hanya menggumam.

"Apa cita-citamu?"

"Apa?!" Taehyung terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Kau pernah hidup, kurasa kau pasti memiliki impian."

"Impian…," gumam Taehyung sambil menatap kedua bola mata Jungkook.

"Ya, impian. Apa impianmu?"

"Aku sudah lupa." Balas Taehyung sambil memalingkan wajah. "Tunjukkan aku tempat yang lain."

"Hmm, apa ya?"

"Pikirkan saja tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi."

"Apa akan ada pintu lift yang tiba-tiba muncul?!" pekik Jungkook antusias. Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

Ketika pintu lift berwarna cokelat muncul kembali di hadapan keduanya, Jungkook dengan antusias melangkah masuk dan Taehyung semakin tak mengerti bagaimana Jungkook bisa merasa bahagia dan antusias lalu di detik berikutnya dia sangat ketakutan. Mungkin, itu bagian dari mekanisme pertahanan diri ketika sebuah kenyataan terlalu berat untuk diterima maka sebuah pengalihan akan dipilih.

Pintu lift terbuka, Jungkook dengan antusiasme yang nyaris tak berkurang, menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung. "Ah!" Taehyung tersentak, mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Ini tempat favoritku, apa kau terkejut?! Kau pikir aku tidak menyukai sekolah?"

"Aku—tidak menduga." Balas Taehyung kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Taehyung berlari mengikuti Jungkook memasuki gedung sekolah, menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya pada salah satu kelas. Mengamati dari luar bagaimana keadaan di dalam. Kedua matanya menatap lekat bangku pada deret pertama, tepat di depan meja guru.

"Taehyung!"

"A—apa?!" panggilan Jungkook menyentak Taehyung.

"Aku memanggil namamu berulang kali, kenapa tak mengikutiku?" Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku hanya..,"

"Kau pernah bersekolah di sini." potong Jungkook. "Jangan menghindar lagi, kau pernah bersekolah di sini."

"Jangan bercanda." Balas Taehyung diiringi tawa pelan. "Tunjukkan tempat yang kau sukai di sekolah ini."

"Kim Taehyung kau mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara melompat dari lantai delapan di rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat, kanker otak. Sekolah membuat pengumuman kematianmu."

"Brengsek. Kau tidak perlu menelanjangiku seperti itu." Balas Taehyung menahan kesal.

"Aku mengingatmu." Ucap Jungkook, Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya. "Kau sering menghabiskan waktumu di atap sekolah, kau bernyanyi di sana, meski pelan aku bisa mendengarnya. Suaramu benar-benar indah."

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak pernah memiliki kebiasaan itu."

"Atap sekolah juga tempatku kabur, bibir dan hidungmu selalu tertutup syal merah, kau mengenakan topi. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tak langsung mengingatmu."

Taehyung ingin tertawa dan mengakhiri racauan Jungkook dengan candaan, lalu mereka bisa mengakhiri hari ini tanpa beban apapun. Namun, kalimat Jungkook melumpuhkannya.

"Kau beberapa kali berada di luar ruang musik, saat aku berlatih. Kenapa kau tidak langsung bergabung?"

"Aku sekarat, apa yang bisa diharapkan dariku saat itu. Tidak ada masa depan untukku, kurasa saat inipun sama. Ya, sedikit lebih baik karena aku tidak merasa sakit lagi dan tidak merepotkan orang lain. Ayo, kita harus mematuhi jadwal."

"Ayo." Balas Jungkook.

Ruang klub music, Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke ruang klub musik. Tidak banyak yang berubah di dalam ruangan klub, kecuali lebih banyak alat musik yang disimpan.

"Apa aku boleh memainkan alat musik di sini?"

"Jangan, nanti akan tersebar kabar burung tentang hantu di sekolah."

"Tidak seru." Gerutu Jungkook.

Taehyung melempar tatapan malas lalu mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu kursi. Jungkook mengikuti tak lama kemudian, menyeret kursi lain untuk duduk di hadapan Taehyung.

"Aku benar-benar suka mendengarkan lagu, bahkan sebelum aku berpikir akan menjadi seorang penyanyi."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu bergabung? Atau kau bergabung sendiri?"

"Aku bergabung sendiri setelah bergabung dengan klub Taekwondo sebelumnya."

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

"Kau ikut klub apa?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku tidak mengikuti klub apapun, bisa masuk sekolah selama satu bulan penuh itu sudah pencapaian."

"Maaf." Gumam Jungkook.

"Tak masalah."

"Keluargamu pasti sedih saat kau pergi."

"Itu wajar."

"Besok apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menemui teman-teman dan keluargamu."

"Lalu selanjutnya apa?"

"Kurasa itu tidak akan selesai dalam satu hari, ada tempat lain yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Ada."

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

"Sebentar lagi, aku ingin mengingat semua kenangan di tempat ini." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kau akan kembali berkunjung ke sini ketika sadar?"

"Kuharap ada kesempatan."

"Baiklah, akan aku tunggu." Balas Taehyung tak ingin menanggapi kesedihan dan rasa pesimis seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Taehyung."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin bercerita apapun tentang dirimu, padaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya kita lebih akrab."

"Tugasku untuk membantumu, semua tentangmu. Aku sama sekali tidak penting."

"Apa semua orang yang tinggal di dunia antara selalu murung?"

"Kurasa tidak semua…," jawab Taehyung sambil memikirkan Jiyong, atasannya itu tidak pernah muram. Dia suka marah-marah dan kadang bernyanyi dengan keras di ruang kerjanya. "Tidak semuanya murung. Ada yang bahagia."

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk bahagia?"

"Aku masih berusaha."

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama hingga akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk tak lagi mengorek-ngorek keterangan dari Taehyung. "Aku tunjukkan satu tempat lagi untukmu."

"Ayo."

Keduanya berdiri berjajar menunggu pintu lift muncul. Jungkook melirik Taehyung sementara Taehyung terlihat tak ingin mengatakan apapun dan memilih diam.

"Keren!" tiba-tiba Jungkook memekik bahagia.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Kedua alis Taehyung bertaut menanggapi pertanyaan Jungkook. "Tidak perlu kendaraan untuk bepergian, tiba-tiba ada pintu ajaib yang muncul!"

"Hmm." Taehyung bergumam diiringi senyum tipis.

Bunyi denting halus menandai lift telah berhenti di tempat tujuan. Pintu lift terbuka. Taehyung terkejut karena dia berdiri di sebuah lapangan luas, dikelilingi ratusan ribu kursi.

"Tokyo Dome."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyung.

Tokyo Dome tempat impian untuk menggelar konser di Jepang. Mengagumkan, sungguh mengagumkan. "Pertengahan Juli tahun depan, aku akan menggelar konser di sini bersama Yoongi hyung tentu saja."

"Karena itu kau harus kembali!" Taehyung berucap antusias.

"Ya, aku akan kembali."

"Bagus!" Taehyung mengangkat kedua ibu jari tangannya untuk Jungkook.

"Apa ada cara agar aku tidak akan melupakan semua ini ketika aku memilih kembali?"

"Kau akan menderita jika tak melupakan semua ini."

"Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca terimakasih review kalian _**tsukitsukiii, taeri, GaemGyu92, Albus Convallaria majalis, Park RinHyun Uchiha, ParkceyePark.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**IN BETWEEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member, and other boyband member**

Previous

Tokyo Dome tempat impian untuk menggelar konser di Jepang. Menggagumkan, sungguh mengagumkan. "Pertengahan Juli tahun depan, aku akan menggelar konser di sini bersama Yoongi hyung tentu saja."

"Karena itu kau harus kembali!" Taehyung berucap antusias.

"Ya, aku akan kembali."

"Bagus!" Taehyung mengangkat kedua ibu jari tangannya untuk Jungkook.

"Apa ada cara agar aku tidak akan melupakan semua ini ketika aku memilih kembali?"

"Kau akan menderita jika tak melupakan semua ini."

"Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu."

 **BAB LIMA**

"Sebaiknya kita kembali dan meneruskan perjalanan besok."

"Apa kita punya waktu tersisa?"

"Tidak ada jam malam. Kau memikirkan apa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook curiga.

"Mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Siapa yang bercanda!" pekik Jungkook sambil menarik tangan kanan Taehyung, dan mengajaknya berlari.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya dan berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa perlu takut akan menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang. Dia bahkan tersenyum geli jika berpikir dirinya adalah hantu sekarang.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak ketika Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkannya. Kepanikan Taehyung berakhir ketika dilihatnya Jungkook hanya berlarian di lapangan bola yang tertutup salju.

Merasa tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan, Taehyung memilih berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan mulai memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia mendongak menatap atap gedung, tempat yang dulu sering ia kunjungi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia pergi ke sekolah ini setelah kematiannya.

Dan Taehyung merasa seperti orang asing sekarang. Dia bisa menyaksikan semuanya namun semua yang ada di sini seolah begitu jauh, dan semua orang di sini mungkin sudah melupakannya. Tatapan Taehyung jatuh pada Jungkook. Setidaknya Jungkook lebih baik, jika dia memilih pergi dia tidak akan dilupakan karena pencapaiannya.

"Tae!"

"Jungkook!" pekik Taehyung ketika Jungkook menarik kuat tangan kirinya. Hilang keseimbangan, Taehyung terjatuh ke atas tumpukan salju tebal yang menutup lapangan bola.

Ia ingin berteriak dan memarahi Jungkook, tapi Jungkook tertawa keras dan hal itu menggugurkan niat awalnya. Jungkook berbaring telentang di atas salju, tak lama Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini di hari biasa. Terlalu banyak orang yang mengikutiku." Ujar Jungkook.

"Kau membuat pilihan, kau harus menerima semua resikonya."

"Jika aku mendapatkan kenyataan yang terburuk apa kau bersedia membagi yang terburuk juga? Agar aku tidak merasa sendirian."

"Akan kupastikan kau membuat pilihan akhir yang tepat."

"Itu artinya kau bersedia."

"Ya." Balas Taehyung singkat.

"Aku ingin mengingatmu jika aku memilih kembali."

"Jika kau bersikeras tidak masalah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau menyesal nanti."

"Untuk apa menyesal? Kau membantuku, sebagai ucapan terimakasih tentu saja aku harus mengingatmu."

"Terserah." Taehyung menyerah dengan keras kepala Jungkook. "Kita kembali sekarang."

"Tunggu." Jungkook menahan tangan kanan Taehyung. "Sebentar lagi, aku ingin menikmati semua ini, ketenangan ini, sedikit lagi."

"Baiklah."

Taehyung kembali berbaring, memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak ada suara Jungkook yang terdengar. Kesunyian terasa sangat nyaman sekarang. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

Jungkook membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Melirik Taehyung mendengarkan senandung lemah Taehyung. Terdengar indah meski Taehyung tidak melantunkan lirik, Jungkook yakin, Taehyung menggumamkan lagunya sendiri.

"Itu lagumu?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook menyentak Taehyung dia langsung bangun dan berdiri. "Kita kembali sekarang, aku sudah lelah." Dusta Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk pelan, dia tidak akan menekan Taehyung.

Dia berharap Taehyung akan mempercayainya dan mulai membagi kisah hidupnya. Sesuatu yang dia lewatkan ketika Taehyung masih hidup. Anak laki-laki dengan topi, syal, dan masker, terlihat tidak berdaya, namun disaat bersamaan Jungkook bisa melihat sorot mata penuh harapan di sana. Dan Jungkook merasa hancur ketika Taehyung memilih untuk melenyapkan harapannya sendiri.

"Jungkook cepat!" Taehyung berteriak dengan tidak sabar dari dalam lift. Jungkook berlari menyongsong Taehyung dan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Apa ada salju yang menempel?"

"Tidak perlu cemas soal itu."

"Ah iya aku lupa apa yang kita lakukan di dunia manusia tidak akan memberi pengaruh." Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang mengangguk padanya.

Pintu lift tertutup, Jungkook bersandar pada dinding lift. Mengamati pantulan wajahnya pada dinding logam mengkilap di hadapannya. Dan dia baru sadar akan sesuatu. "Kulitku bertambah pucat, tanpa jerawat, dan bekas lukaku bahkan menghilang!"

Taehyung tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan polos Jungkook. "Kau bukan manusia lagi Jungkook, belum menjadi manusia lagi lebih tepatnya."

"Apa karena aku menjadi arwah sekarang?"

"Iya."

"Hebat!"

"Apanya yang hebat?!"

"Tanpa alas bedak, bedak, konselar, kulitku sempurna."

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah mendengar antusiasme Jungkook yang menggelikan, menurutnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, Jungkook terkejut karena mereka langsung berada di dalam kamar. "Aku mencoba melakukan hal yang sering Jimin lakukan. Menghemat tenaga daripada berjalan melewati lorong terlebih dahulu." Jelas Taehyung menjawab kebingungan Jungkook.

"Oh. Dimana Jimin?"

"Mungkin pergi ke perpustakaan." Balas Taehyung berniat untuk merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang ketika kedua matanya tak sengaja menatap kalender duduk. "Jungkook."

"Ya?"

"Lima menit lagi makan malam akan diantar, kau bisa mandi, aku harus pergi sebentar. Jangan bekeliaran."

"Kau pergi kemana?"

"Suatu tempat." Balas Taehyung. "Pintu aku kunci dari luar, untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau memiliki niat melanggar."

"Bagaimana bisa makanan di antar jika kau mengunci pintu dari luar."

"Mereka akan menggunakan lift."

"Berarti aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau berencana melanggar perintahku?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam. Jungkook tidak menjawab. "Sayangnya kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kecuali ada pendamping, dan pendampingmu adalah aku."

"Jangan meninggalkan aku terlalu lama."

"Jangan cengeng."

"Taehyung." Panggil Jungkook.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar." Balas Taehyung kemudian memeluk Jungkook singkat sebelum berlari pergi.

Taehyung berniat mengunci pintu kamar ketika dia memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu kamar kembali. Menatap Jungkook yang terlihat bingung. "Kita pergi bersama tapi kau harus janji untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Aku janji."

"Tutup mulut."

"Janji." Balas Jungkook yakin kemudian berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok hyung." Gumam Jungkook yang langsung mendapat sodokan di rusuk kanannya, dari Taehyung. "Aku mengenal Hoseok hyung, dia teman baik Yoongi hyung. Apa yang Jimin hyung lakukan di sini?"

"Sudah aku bilang tutup mulutmu." Geram Taehyung.

"Jimin hyung pernah menjadi murid di sekolah menari ini?"

"Jeon Jungkook aku cekik kau jika terus cerewet." Geram Taehyung.

"Taehyung." Jimin menoleh ke belakang tersenyum lalu senyuman itu menghilang ketika bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook. "Kenapa membawa Jungkook bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Kau tidak perlu datang."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian Jimin."

"Kau tidak perlu membawa Jungkook bersamamu!" teriak Jimin, Taehyung tersentak. Jimin belum pernah meneriaki dirinya.

Jungkook mengambil inisiatif untuk berjalan mendekati Jimin. "aku tidak mau ditinggal sendiri, jangan salahkan Tae hyung."

"Bukan urusanmu!" geram Jimin.

"Bagaimana jika kita menari bersama? Aku bisa menjadi partner menarimu." Tawar Jungkook, Jimin bungkam. "Aku yakin kau pasti rindu menari."

"Apa Taehyung yang mengatakan semuanya?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. "Aku bisa melihat binar kebahagiaan di matamu melihat seseorang itu menari." Ucap Jungkook tanpa menyebutkan nama Hoseok. Dia tidak akan mengatakan terlalu banyak hal sebelum Jimin mencoba untuk terbuka dengan dirinya.

Kemarahan Jimin menghilang tanpa Taehyung duga Jimin berdiri dari lantai, berdiri di belakang Hoseok. Jungkook menyusul dengan berdiri di sisi kanan Jimin. Dan merekapun mulai menari.

"Kau tahu lagu ini?"

"Ya. Aku cukup dekat dengan Hoseok hyung." Jungkook membalas pertanyaan Jimin disela tarian keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Yoongi hyung?"

"Sudah kuduga kalian saling kenal, tato di tanganmu." Jimin hanya tertawa pelan, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Dia baik, dan pendiam. Ah satu lagi selalu menolak setiap tawaran cinta yang datang padanya."

"Oh." Balas Jimin singkat.

"Apa kau dibalik semua lagu sedih Yoongi hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jungkook mengamati wajah Jimin untuk beberapa saat sebelum perhatiannya kembali fokus pada gerakan yang sedang mereka lakukan. "Kita saling terhubung." Komentar Jungkook.

"Itu bagian dari hukumanku dan Taehyung."

"Karena memilih pergi?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jimin sambil menghentikan gerakan tarinya.

Musik tak lagi terdengar. Hoseok berdiri di depan cermin ruang latihan mengeringkan leher, wajah, dan rambutnya. Tanpa mengetahui kehadiran Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook.

"Maaf aku sempat marah tadi."

"Tidak masalah."

Jimin memutar tubuhnya melangkah menuju Taehyung. "Maafkan sikapku tadi." Taehyung mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kita pulang."

"Ada satu tempat yang harus aku kunjungi. Kurasa kau belum makan malam." Tebak Jimin sambil menunjuk hidung Taehyung.

"Tepat sekali."

"Pulanglah bersama Jungkook, beri dia makan." Canda Jimin.

"Baiklah, kau yakin akan melakukannya seorang diri?"

"Aku yakin."

"Jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku."

"Aku tahu, Tae. Pulanglah."

"Jungkook ayo." Ajak Taehyung, Jungkook bergerak menurut, namun dia menatap Jimin dengan penuh penasaran. Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Kemana Jimin hyung?" Jungkook langsung bertanya ketika mereka berada di dalam lift.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku soal berhenti ikut campur, Jeon Jungkook." Dengus Taehyung.

"Berikan sedikit jawaban, aku sudah puas. Ayolah Tae hyung." Rengek Jungkook.

"Mengunjungi seseorang yang berharga. Sudah. Cukup. Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan lain!" peringat Taehyung yang dibalas kerucutan bibir lucu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tinggal seorang diri di dalam apartemen sepinya. Sejak Jungkook terbaring di rumah sakit, otomatis seluruh kegiatan mereka di dunia hiburan terhenti untuk sementara atau mungkin untuk selamanya. Yoongi duduk di atas lantai marmer keras dan dingin.

Mengamati bayangannya sendiri di atas lantai marmer hitam mengkilat. Ketika seorang diri seperti sekarang, rasa sedih akan muncul dengan cara mengerikan.

"Jimin." Bisik Yoongi. "Apa benar seseorang yang mati bunuh diri dan koma berada di dunia antara? Apa kau bertemu dengan Jungkook sekarang?"

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan sunyi. "Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau bisa membawa Jungkook kembali?"

Jimin berdiri di hadapan Yoongi, setiap hari Jumat dan Sabtu dia akan berkunjung ke rumah keluarga, teman dekat, atau Yoongi. Biasanya dia tidak datang seorang diri. Taehyung selalu menemaninya pergi menemui Yoongi. Tapi, hari ini dia memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian. Taehyung memiliki tugas lain yang lebih penting dibanding dirinya.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Yoongi. Berharap Yoongi bisa melihat dirinya atau merasakan sedikit kehadirannya. Hanya sedikit. Karena Jimin begitu merindukan Yoongi.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Jungkook. Beruntung Taehyung yang menjadi pendampingnya, jadi aku bisa sedikit banyak mengawasi mereka. Jungkook pasti kembali kau jangan cemas, Taehyung sudah berjanji. Tae tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya."

Jimin menatap Yoongi lekat. "Aku mencintaimu Yoongi hyung." Bisik Jimin, menundukan wajah dan mulai menangis. "Apa kau mencintai Jungkook? Apa Jungkook membuatmu bahagia? Jika Jungkook membuatmu bahagia, aku pastikan dia kembali untukmu."

Jimin lantas memeluk tubuh Yoongi erat meski Yoongi tidak akan merasakan apa-apa, namun Jimin sudah merasa cukup. "Jungkook akan kembali, jangan cemas _Hyung_." Bisik Jimin.

.

.

.

"Jungkook makanlah dengan rapi!" Taehyung memekik kesal melihat lantai kamar yang terkena tetesan kuah ramen. Sementara Jungkook justru menjulurkan lidah menggoda. "Kau..," Taehyung berniat melanjutkan omelannya ketika Jungkook menumpahkan gelas susu.

Menahan kesal Taehyung menyambar kain lap di belakang pintu kamar lalu mulai mengeringkan lantai di bawah pengawasan Jungkook, yang bertingkah tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Masih belum bersih Tae hyung." Komentar Jungkook, Taehyung nyaris melempar wajah Jungkook menggunakan kain lap jika pintu kamar tidak terbuka dan Jimin melangkah masuk.

"Jimin." Panggil Taehyung menatap lekat wajah sang sahabat yang nampak lesu. Kain lap di tangannya terlupakan, Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jimin. "Ada apa Jim?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tae." Balas Jimin disertai senyuman lemah.

" _Hyung_ susuku tumpah, boleh aku minum jusmu?!" pekik Jungkook.

Sambil mendesis Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. "Ya." Balasnya singkat lalu perhatiannya kembali kepada Jimin. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita."

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya, melihat Jungkook dari balik punggung Taehyung. Dia terlihat menikmati jusnya dengan bahagia, ketika mereka bertemu pandang Jungkook memberi Jimin senyuman.

"Tae." Panggil Jimin sambil menegakan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ya?"

Taehyung terkejut ketika Jimin memeluknya erat. "Kuharap kau bisa membantu Jungkook membuat keputusan terbaik."

"Aku akan berusaha keras Jim."

"Pastikan dia kembali. Ada banyak orang yang mencintainya." Taehyung mengangguk pelan meski dia tidak mengerti apa hubungan Jungkook dengan raut wajah sedih dan tatapan sendu Jimin. Pelukan itu berakhir dan Jimin berpamitan untuk tidur lebih dulu.

"Apa sahabat itu berpelukan?"

"Astaga!" Taehyung nyaris berteriak karena Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bertanya dari balik punggungnya. "Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara langkah kakimu?!" protes Taehyung.

"Secara teknis kita ini sama-sama hantu—ah arwah, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat alasan yang logis jika kau ketakutan."

Taehyung mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya, Jungkook benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. "Pergilah mandi."

"Apa sahabat berpelukan?"

"Ya, sahabat berpelukan." Balas Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Jika kalian terjebak di tempat ini selamanya, mengapa tidak mencoba menjalin hubungan?"

Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam karena dua alasan. Pertama, dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya bersama Jimin, dan kedua mengapa pertanyaan Jungkook terdengar aneh, seolah ada kemarahan di sana.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua yang bersedia membaca, terimakasih reviewnya _**ismafebry, Tamu, MelvyE, gak bisa login, Albus Convallaria majalis, GaemGyu92, Sasayan chan, Park RinHyun Uchiha, Strawbaekberry.**_ See ya...


	6. Chapter 6

**IN BETWEEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member, and other boyband member**

BAB ENAM

Jungkook mengamati punggung Taehyung dengan cemas. Sejak perdebatan tidak penting tadi, Taehyung sama sekali tidak berbicara. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidur di ranjang yang sama, tentu saja karena Jungkook beralasan dia akan lebih nyaman jika ada seseorang yang menemaninya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum."

"Apa kau memikirkan ucapanku?"

"Ya."

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Lalu kau memikirkan apa?" Jungkook menoleh ke kanan, berharap Taehyung akan berbalik dan mereka bisa mengobrol dengan saling bertatapan.

"Memikirkan tentang menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin."

"Apa?!" pekik Jungkook.

"Jungkook." Taehyung akhirnya berbalik namun dia melempar tatapan kesal, tentu saja karena pekikan Jungkook yang mungkin membangunkan Jimin. "Tenanglah sedikit."

"Maafkan aku…," balas Jungkook lalu tersenyum.

"Besok kau sudah berpikir akan membawaku kemana?"

"Jadwalnya apa?" Jungkook bertanya pura-pura lupa.

"Mengunjungi orang-orang terdekatmu, keluargamu."

"Hmmm, kuharap kau juga tidak melupakan hal lain."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Taehyung tak langsung membalas, ia amati wajah Jungkook lekat. "Aku tidak akan lupa," gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Bagus, selamat tidur Kim Taehyung."

"Selamat tidur Jungkook." Balas Taehyung sebelum berbalik memunggungi Jungkook. Sebelum memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, Taehyung sempat berpikir apa menunjukan semuanya kepada Jungkook adalah keputusan tepat.

Dan bagaimana dia tetap tidak bisa menolak keinginan dunianya ketika dia sudah cukup lama berada di dunia antara. Dulu dia menginginkan Jungkook sekarangpun tidak berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menatap kosong layar komputer di hadapannya, lagu-lagu baru untuk _comeback_ sudah siap tapi kejadian naas yang menimpa Jungkook membuat semua rencana berantakan. Sejujurnya Yoongi tidak peduli dengan _comeback_ , penjualan, atau kerugian yang akan ditanggung. Dia hanya peduli akan satu hal. Jungkook kembali.

" _Apa?!"_

Lengkingan suara Seokjin mengejutkan Yoongi, ia bergegas pergi dari kamar tamu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Setelah penembakan Jungkook, Seokjin memintanya untuk tinggal bersama demi keamanan. Langkah kaki Yoongi terhenti, ia berdiri di belakang dinding mencuri dengar obrolan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Penembak Jungkook sudah ditemukan, dia sedang diperiksa dengan pengawalan ketat."

"Siapa?"

"Dia bernama Zoumi."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Dia _Sasaeng_ Yoongi."

"Kenapa Jungkook yang menjadi sasaran?"

"Dia berpikir jika Jungkook dan Yoongi memiliki hubungan spesial. Dia ingin Jungkook menghilang dari kehidupan Yoongi."

"Astaga Namjoon…," keluh Seokjin ia merasa pening dengan semua kabar baru yang Namjoon sampaikan. "Aku tidak menyangka hal rumit seperti ini akan terjadi pada adikku."

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, seperti Yoongi yang biasa, tidak banyak bicara."

"Setauku Yoongi banyak bicara."

"Berarti keadaan tidak sedang baik-baik saja." Balas Seokjin dengan tatapan mata lelah.

"Istirahatlah _Hyung_ , kau tampak lelah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat sementara keadaan adikku tak juga membaik."

"Aku akan kembali dan membantu penyelidikan, jangan memaksan diri _Hyung_." Ujar Namjoon sembari menyentuh pelan lengan kanan Seokjin.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?" goda Namjoon untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Perhatianmu." Namjoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Seokjin.

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu apartemen, Namjoon melangkah keluar setelah Seokjin membuka kunci pintu. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya kembali, jangan membukanya untuk orang lain kecuali aku, mengerti?" Seokjin mengangguk pelan. "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu hubungi aku."

"Ya."

"Jaga dirimu, sampaikan salamku pada Yoongi hyung. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Namjoon."

 _ **Klik**_

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terkunci otomatis setelah dua detik pintu tertutup.

" _Hyung_."

"Yoongi." Balas Seokjin sambil memutar tubuhnya menatap Yoongi, ia tersenyum lembut. "Akan aku hangatkan makan malammu."

"Apa yang Namjoon katakan benar? Tentang siapa penembak Jungkook? Dia _Sasaeng_ yang terobsesi padaku?"

"Itu semua belum pasti, Yoongi."

" _Hyung_ ini salahku, Jungkook koma karena aku. Seharusnya _Sasaeng_ itu menembakku bukannya Jungkook."

"Yoongi jangan berkata seperti itu." Ujar Seokjin lalu menyongsong tubuh Yoongi, memeluknya erat. "Kau tidak bersalah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Bisik Seokjin sambil terus memeluk erat Yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak kembali? Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam rasa bersalah Seokjin hyung."

"Cukup Yoongi. Hentikan semua pikiran burukmu, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Di dalam pelukan Seokjin, Yoongi berniat untuk membalas namun ia urungkan. Ia tidak tega untuk mengeluarkan semua skenario terburuk yang dia pikirkan di hadapan Seokjin. Seokjin hanya memiliki Jungkook. Yoongi harap Jungkook cukup kuat untuk kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Taehyung melangkah bersama, keluar dari lift. Taehyung mengamati ruangan temaram dengan meja oval terbalut taplak putih. Dua kursi kayu senada, lilin di atas penyangga indah.

"Terlihat seperti makan malam yang romantis." Komentar Taehyung.

"Itu yang terjadi." Balas Jungkook, dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi—kau tadi bilang dia itu siapa, tepatnya?" Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook menyipitkan kedua matanya, penuh selidik.

"Kekasihku."

"Oh." Balas Taehyung mengamati laki-laki yang sedang makan malam dengan bahagia dengan orang lain. "Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia terlihat tidak bersedih." Taehyung menepuk bibirnya sendiri menyadari kebodohannya.

"Mantan kekasihku yang telah menemukan penggantiku bahkan sebelum aku belum jelas pergi selamanya." Balas Jungkook lalu duduk di atas meja makan di hadapan mantan kekasihnya dan si teman baru. "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dia. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencurigai BamBam cukup lama, sekarang semuanya sudah terbukti."

"Bisa saja mereka hanya teman dekat!" pekik Taehyung mencoba memperbaiki suasana, sedikit saja.

"Teman dekat makan malam di rumah, hanya berdua, dan…," Jungkook melompat turun dari meja kemudian berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Memegang lengan kanan Taehyung. "Kita pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu?! Kita harus tinggal lebih lama dan memastikan semuanya, jangan sampai ada salah paham Jeon Jung…," kalimat Taehyung terhenti ketika dia menoleh dan melihat BamBam mencium teman laki-lakinya.

"Sekarang semua sudah jelas, tidak ada teman yang mencium bibir temannya, menurutmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak memiliki pengalaman cinta."

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi." Jungkook menarik lengan kanan Taehyung lebih keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." Balas Taehyung dan dalam hitungan detik pintu lift muncul kembali. "Kali ini kau pergi kemana?"

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk membawaku ke kehidupanmu dulu."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyung.

"Ya, sekarang giliranmu, setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke kehidupanku yang lain, memperkanlkanmu pada anggota keluargaku."

"Jungkook…,"

"Tidak ada bantahan." Potong Jungkook sembari melangkah memasuki lift, Taehyung tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali mengekori Jungkook memasuki lift.

"Kenapa kau tertarik dengan kehidupanku? Maksudku masa laluku?"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak ingin melupakanmu jika aku kembali."

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit ketika kekasihmu bermesraan dengan orang lain."

"Tentu saja aku sakit hati, tapi aku sudah mencurigai hal itu sejak lama. Selain itu hubungan kami tidak begitu dekat selama dua tahun terakhir."

"Jangan putus asa dengan hubunganmu yang berakhir, kau pasti memiliki hal lain yang bisa dijadikan alasan kuat untuk kembali!" pekik Taehyung menyemangati Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh, tersenyum menatap Taehyung. "Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan BamBam. Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku nanti?"

"Apapun yang ingin kau ketahui, lagipula aku tidak memiliki hal yang bisa disembunyikan."

Pada akhirnya pintu lift terbuka, kali ini Taehyung melangkah mendahului Jungkook. Mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah toko. Jungkook mengamati keadaan di sekitar. "Daegu, bukankah kau berada di sekolah yang sama denganku. Seoul?"

"Aku kesana untuk mendapat pengobatan. Ayo masuk." Ajak Taehyung.

Jungkook mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung, mereka melewati warung makan yang terlihat nyaman meski tak begitu luas. Pengunjung cukup ramai, aroma rebusan _Odeng_ , daging giling yang direbus di dalam kaldu menguar kuat.

"Itu Ibuku." Tunjuk Taehyung pada seorang wanita berambut sebahu, memakai celemek merah. "Dia adikku." Taehyung menunjuk anak laki-laki kira-kira berusia tiga belas tahun yang sedang sibuk membantu ibunya.

"Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Kim Mingyu."

"Hmm. Ayahmu dimana?"

"Belum pulang kantor, ayahku seorang polisi." Terang Taehyung kemudian tersenyum. "Adikku membantu ibu sepulang sekolah." Taehyung kembali melangkah, Jungkook mengikuti di belakang. Mereka menaiki tangga kayu menuju lantai dua.

Di lantai dua seluruh lantai tertutup karpet hijau, ada televisi dan meja pendek di depan televisi. Jungkook melihat dapur kecil tanpa penyekat. "Kami melakukan semuanya di sini, makan, bersantai dan menerima tamu, tempat tinggalku benar-benar sempit."

"Di sini nyaman." Balas Jungkook.

"Paling ujung kamar orangtuaku, lalu di tengah itu kamar Mingyu." Taehyung menunjuk dua pintu dengan warna sama, yaitu hijau. "Dan ini kamarku." Taehyung menunjuk pintu putih yang terletak dua langkah di depannya. "Kamar mandi di sana." Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, kali ini menunjuk pintu plasti berwarna hijau.

"Apa aku boleh melihat kamarmu?"

"Tentu."

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya ketika berjalan menembus pintu. Dia benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan kegiatan ini. Kamar Taehyung, terlihat sepi. Satu ranjang tempat tidur berukuran sedang, dua jendela dengan tirai putih. Kursi dan meja belajar, lemari pakaian dari plastik berwarna biru muda.

"Aku hanya menempati kamar ini selama enam bulan. Waktuku lebih banyak dihabiskan di rumah sakit, aku memiliki kamar lain."

"Dimana?"

"Rumah kami yang dulu, tapi kurasa tidak ada bedanya aku tidak memiliki banyak barang."

"Kalian pindah ke sini berapa lama?" Jungkook melihat Taehyung duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Setelah rumah kami yang lama dijual untuk pengobatanku, kira-kira tiga tahun sampai sekarang. Tapi baru empat bulan yang lalu tempat ini bisa dibeli ayahku, sebelumnya kami hanya menyewa."

"Berarti kau selalu berkunjung ke tempat ini?" kali ini Jungkook duduk di ranjang menemani Taehyung.

"Ya, setiap malam Sabtu atau malam Minggu, semua yang bekerja di Dunia Antara memiliki jadwal kunjung."

"Hmm." Jungkook bergumam.

"Dulu kami tinggal di rumah yang lebih besar karena ibu bekerja. Setelah aku sakit Ibu memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaannya untuk merawatku. Keadaanku semakin buruk, tapi ayah dan ibuku bersikeras untuk tidak menyerah."

"Kau menyerah."

Kedua mata Taehyung membola mendengar kalimat Jungkook. Dan Jungkook memaki di dalam hati, tentang kebodohannya, bagaimana bibirnya bisa mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu. Tapi, senyuman Taehyung menepis semua kecemasan Jungkook.

"Aku harus pergi." Balas Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin sembuh, jika aku terus menjadi beban semuanya tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Tabungan, harta benda orangtuaku akan habis, dan yang lebih pentig lagi aku akan mengambil kesempatan Mingyu untuk menempuh pendidikan tinggi. Aku tidak boleh egois."

"Kau mengorbankan diri."

"Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membebaskan orangtuaku dari beban berat yang harus mereka tanggung."

"Apa orangtuamu bahagia sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Taehyung lalu tertawa pelan. "Mana mungkin orangtua merasa bahagia mendapati anaknya tewas bunuh diri? Setidaknya semua lebih baik sekarang, sedikit demi sedikit orangtuaku bisa menabung untuk masa depan Mingyu, mereka bisa membeli tempat tinggal baru, dan ibuku bahkan bisa bekerja lagi dengan membuka warung makan."

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mulai melangkah pelan, meneliti semua yang ada di dalam kamar Taehyung. Pada akhirnya ia berhenti di depan kursi belajar Taehyung lalu duduk di sana. Jungkook mulai mengambil tumpukan buku catatan di atas meja lalu memeriksanya.

Menoleh ke belakang, Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa, maka Jungkook anggap sebagai persetujuan. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Di dalam buku catatan pertama benar-benar kosong, begitupun dengan buku catatan kedua. Jungkook tidak menemukan apapun. Dan baru di buku catatan ketiga Jungkook menemukan hal yang menarik.

"Kau menulis puisi?" Bukan jawaban pasti yang Jungkook dapatkan melainkan tawa Taehyung yang cukup keras. "Ini tulisanmu kan?" Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, Taehyung masih tertawa tapi dia mengangguk pelan.

"Astaga…," keluh Taehyung. "Tutup buku itu dan kembalikan pada tempatnya, jangan membuat keluargaku terkejut."

"Jawab dulu, apa kau yang menulis semua puisi ini?"

"Ya, dan semua tulisan itu sangat jelek. Sudahlah."

"Menurutku bagus."

"Terimakasih. Sebaiknya kita pergi, kau masih harus menunjukan aku satu tempat lagi, jangan mengelak, dan jangan berpura-pura lupa."

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura."

"Tae."

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah memiliki cita-cita?"

"Itu tidak penting."

"Jawablah setelah itu aku akan membawamu menemui keluargaku."

Taehyung kembali tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti sedang melamarku." Candanya. Tawa itu terhenti ketika melihat keseriusan di kedua sorot mata Jungkook. "Sama seperti anak lain tidak ada yang istimewa dari cita-citaku, berubah-ubah."

"Satu yang paling kau inginkan?"

"Penyanyi, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Ayo." Balas Jungkook, ia berdiri dari kursi. Mengembalikan buku catatan serta kursi yang dia duduki ke posisi semula.

"Tae."

"Apa?"

Jungkook terlihat membuka bibirnya namun dia langsung menggeleng pelan. "Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Ujarnya. Taehyung lantas mengangguk pelan, tidak ingin memaksa Jungkook mengatakan apapun yang tidak ingin dia katakan atau tidak yakin ingin dia katakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook jika kau sedang bercanda sekarang benar-benar tidak lucu!" peringat Taehyung ditambah tatapan tajam yang dia berikan pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Apa Ikan Paus itu keluargamu?" Taehyung menahan gemas dan kesal, bagaimana tidak? Jungkook membawanya ke pantai.

"Orangtuaku meninggal di kecelakaan Kapal Pesiar, tubuh mereka tidak pernah ditemukan. Saat berada di dekat laut aku merasa sedikit lebih dekat dengan mereka."

Tatapan tajam Taehyung berubah redup. "Maafkan aku Jungkook."

"Tae."

"Apa?"

"Jika aku memilih menyeberang, apa aku bisa menjadi bagian keluargaku lagi? Menjadi anak ayah dan ibuku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu bisa saja terjadi jika kedua orangtuamu meninggalkan catatan sebelum menyeberang. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menyeberang jika memilih tinggal, kau akan terjebak di dunia antara sama sepertiku. Dan dunia antara itu benar-benar membosankan."

Taehyung menampilkan wajah lesu menggambarkan seolah-olah dunia antara itu adalah tempat terburuk untuk tinggal, menghabiskan keabadian.

"Jika aku memiliki teman yang sama-sama terjebak di dalam keabadian membosankan, kurasa dunia antara tidak begitu buruk."

"Kau harus kembali."

"Kenapa?" tantang Jungkook.

"Karena ada banyak orang yang menunggumu, jangan mengecewakan mereka. Kau mendapatkan banyak cinta, hargai mereka."

"Jika aku tidak ingin kembali?"

"Memangnya jika kau tidak ingin kembali, kau berharap sesuatu yang lebih baik di dunia antara?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Bodoh."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"A—apa?" suara Taehyung tertelan suara nyaring deburan ombak.

"Ini terdengar konyol karena kita baru bertemu beberapa hari, bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta dalam waktu singkat, kau pasti berpikir demikian."

"Tentu saja aku berpikir seperti itu!" teriak Taehyung. Dia tidak marah, dia hanya ingin memastikan Jungkook mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. "Kau pasti hanya sakit hati karena kekasihmu berselingkuh, tidak lebih. Jangan cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Ada tempat lain yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?"

"Hanya kurang satu tempat lagi."

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang."

"Aku lelah, apa kita bisa menundanya sampai besok?"

"Kurasa bisa." Balas Taehyung.

"Terimakasih."

Seperti biasa pintu lift yang kini benar-benar akrab dengan Jungkook muncul di hadapan keduanya, tanpa bersuara keduanya melangkah masuk. Mungkin, kurang dari satu menit lift sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ketika pintu lift terbuka di dalam kamar Taehyung, Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapan keduanya.

"Hai." Taehyung menyapa ramah.

"Kita bicara." Jimin melirik Jungkook. "Berdua. Aku dan kau, Taehyung."

"Ada sesuatu yang buruk?" Taehyung menatap Jimin cemas.

"Ikut denganku." Balas Jimin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan keluar meninggalkan kamar asrama.

"Kau bisa mandi sambil menunggu waktu makan malam tiba, atau kau bisa mengganti waktu tidur siangmu yang tadi tersita." Saran Taehyung, menatap Jungkook sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi menyusul Jimin.

Jungkook menatap sendu pintu kamar asrama yang tertutup, dia benar-benar jujur menyatakan cintanya pada Taehyung. Cinta tidak bisa ditebak, dan itulah yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Taehyung membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada pemuda pemilik senyum indah itu. Meski cinta itu muncul di waktu yang salah. Dan Jungkook bahkan sudah ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana akhir dari kisah cintanya.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih untuk semua pembaca maaf selow update terimakasih review kalian _**Tamu, mychocotae,**_ **Ismafebry, ayunlistyowati, riska, MelvyE, taevchii, Park RinHyun Uchiha, GaemGyu92, Albus Convallaria majalis, Kim929.** See ya


	7. Chapter 7

**IN BETWEEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member, and other boyband member**

 **Previous**

"Kau bisa mandi sambil menunggu waktu makan malam tiba, atau kau bisa mengganti waktu tidur siangmu yang tadi tersita." Saran Taehyung, menatap Jungkook sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi menyusul Jimin.

Jungkook menatap sendu pintu kamar asrama yang tertutup, dia benar-benar jujur menyatakan cintanya pada Taehyung. Cinta tidak bisa ditebak, dan itulah yang Jungkook rasakan saat ini. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Taehyung membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada pemuda pemilik senyum indah itu. Meski cinta itu muncul di waktu yang salah. Dan Jungkook bahkan sudah ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana akhir dari kisah cintanya.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Jimin hanya berdiri tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, meski dia memeluk, atau mengusap punggung pemuda rapuh di hadapannya ini. Dia tahu semuanya hanya akan sia-sia saja. Sentuhan tangannya, suaranya, semua tidak akan bisa dirasakan maupun didengar oleh Yoongi.

"Jungkook kau koma karena salahku, seharusnya _Sasaeng_ itu menembakku bukan menembakmu, jika kau mati aku akan mati, aku tidak bisa hidup menanggung rasa bersalah karena mencelakaimu." Ucap Yoongi disela isak tangisnya.

Yoongi menangis tersedu, bersandar pada kaki ranjang, berada di dalam kamar yang gelap, memeluk kedua lututnya. Perasaan Jimin hancur, dia tidak ingin melihat Yoongi bersedih seperti sekarang. Merasa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya, maka Jiminpun memilih untuk kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harapannya agar Taehyung dan Jungkook kembali dengan cepat terkabul. Sebab beberapa saat setelah dirinya melangkah memasuki kamar, pintu lift muncul di hadapannya. Wajah Taehyung menjadi yang pertama menarik perhatiannya.

"Hai." Taehyung menyapa ramah.

"Kita bicara." Jimin melirik Jungkook. "Berdua. Aku dan kau, Taehyung."

"Ada sesuatu yang buruk?" Taehyung menatap Jimin cemas.

"Ikut denganku." Balas Jimin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan keluar meninggalkan kamar asrama.

"Jimin apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?!"

Jimin terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya, ia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan cepat mengikutinya. "Tunggu sebentar, kau tidak membawa Jungkook bersamamu kan?" Jimin menoleh ke belakang sekilas. Dia tidak menemukan Jungkook bersama dengan Taehyung.

"Tidak." Balas Taehyung.

"Baguslah kau tidak membawa serta anak asuhmu."

Semenjak tugas mendampingi Jungkook, Taehyung dapatkan. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar bertindak seperti seorang pengasuh. Jimin memilih balkon gedung asrama. Taehyung sebenarnya keberatan, dia tidak menyukai hembusan angin yang akan membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara?" Taehyung bertanya setelah dilihatnya Jimin berhenti melangkah, dan memegang permukaan pagar besi pembatas.

"Kurasa sudah." Balas Jimin.

"Apa? Katakan sekarang Jimin."

"Kau mencemaskan Jungkook? Kau tahu sendiri jika Jungkook tidak akan bisa keluar kamar tanpa pengawasanmu."

"Aku mencemaskanmu."

"Bohong. Kau mencemaskan apa yang ingin aku katakan." Balas Jimin kali ini ia berdiri di hadapan Taehyung menatap kedua mata sahabatnya tajam. "Singkat saja. Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Jungkook?"

Taehyung ingin mengelak, tapi ia tahu itu tidak akan berguna. Jimin tahu segalanya, mereka sudah berbagi banyak hal, tapi kenapa dia harus bertanya lagi. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

"Itu yang aku takutkan, kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Jungkook."

"Kau takut aku akan menahan Jungkook di sini?"

"Ya." Jimin menjawab singkat.

"Aku tidak akan menahan Jungkook di sini, tidak pernah terpikir olehku."

"Bagaimana jika kau berubah pikiran? Bagaimana jika kau berubah egois?"

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Kali ini Taehyung menatap kedua mata Jimin dalam. "Katakan saja, aku selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu."

"Jika Jungkook tidak kembali, Yoongi hyung akan menyusul Jungkook. Kau tahu Yoongi hyung bisa melakukan apapun ketika dia putus asa."

"Jungkook akan kembali aku berjanji padamu Jimin, apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuatnya kembali."

"Kuharap seperti itu Taehyung, kuharap seperti itu." Bisik Jimin, Taehyung bergegas memeluk sahabatnya erat.

Taehyung berjanji Jungkook akan kembali, meski dia menginginkan Jungkook untuk tinggal dia tidak akan tega melihat Jungkook terjebak di tempat yang sama dengannya. Selain itu, pengorbanan Jimin untuk Yoongi terlalu besar untuk diabaikan. Jimin memilih pergi agar Yoongi bisa debut, jika Jimin tinggal pasti lain cerita. Bukan Yoongi yang akan menjadi teman satu grup Jungkook, melainkan Jimin.

"Jimin." Ucap Taehyung masih memeluk sang sahabat.

"Hmm?"

"Ini terasa konyol, kita saling berhubungan satu sama lain, kau, aku, Jungkook, dan Yoongi hyung."

"Bagian dari hukuman."

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, menatap Jimin sebelum tertawa pelan. "Di sini semakin menyebalkan mana mungkin Jungkook aku biarkan memilih tinggal, tenanglah Chim."

"Aku lega Jungkook tak mengenalku."

"Kalian tidak pernah bertemu?"

Jimin menggeleng cepat. "Kurasa Jungkook masuk agensi dan menjadi _trainee_ tiga tahun di bawahku."

"Hmmm.., setelah itu kau memilih pergi?"

"Ya, bahkan sebelum Jungkook datang."

"Apa dia tidak pernah mendengar ceritamu dari orang lain? Orang-orang di agensi?"

"Tentu saja semua peristiwa tragis itu ditutupi, dan Yoongi hyung tidak akan pernah membuka mulutnya. Dia tidak akan pernah membagi lukanya dengan siapapun."

"Baiklah, aku sudah cukup mendengar semua berita menyesakan hari ini. Sekarang kita kembali ke kamar, makan malam, dan tidur, besok aku harus menemani Jungkook."

"Kapan tugasmu selesai?"

"Kenapa? Kau merindukan aku?" goda Taehyung yang langsung disambut dengan gerakan ingin muntah oleh Jimin. "Jimin kau menyebalkan." Gerutu Taehyung berpura-pura kesal.

"Tapi bisa saja dikategorikan sebagai rindu, rasanya kamar benar-benar sepi tanpa ocehan dan tanpa kalimat putus asamu, atau rengekanmu di kantor. aku jadi kehilangan teman menonton konser dan teman mengunjungi keluargaku."

"Aku yakin sebantar lagi kedua bola matamu akan berkaca-kaca, sudah aku katakan berulang kali kau tampak menjijikan saat menangis." "Seperti kau tidak cengeng saja, Kim Taehyung." Cibir Jimin.

"Aku menangis di saat-saat tertentu." Ujar Taehyung membela diri.

Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan beriringan dengan sang sahabat melewati lorong gedung menuju kamar asrama.

"Hei Jim kenapa berbelok? Kamar kita bukan di sana."

"Aku akan tidur di perpustakaan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu dan Jungkook, kau tahu sendiri kebiasaanku jika belum bisa tidur…,"

"Ya, kau akan membiarkan lampu menyala dan terus bergerak di atas kasur menimbulkan sura derit menyebalkan." Sambung Taehyung.

"Karena itu aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan."

"Pergilah ke kantin." Saran Taehyung.

"Oh astaga aku tidak mau membuat perutku meledak lalu aku akan tidur terlalu lelap, terlambat ke kantor dan mendengar ceramah Bos Besar selama nyaris dua jam."

"Tiga jam." Koreksi Taehyung membuat Jimin tertawa.

"Aku pergi dulu Taehyung."

"Jimin, kau bisa berbagi denganku jangan sungkan."

"Aku tidak pernah sungkan denganmu!" pekik Jimin sambil mendorong tubuh Taehyung tentu saja mereka sedang bercanda. "Sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu!" putus Jimin sembari berlari meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengamati punggung Jimin yang semakin menjauh. "Apa Yoongi hyung membuatmu bersedih lagi?" tanya Taehyung entah kepada siapa.

Jungkook terlihat berbaring di atas ranjang ketika Taehyung masuk, peralatan makan bekas makan malam Jungkook letakan rapi di dekat kaki ranjang. Ada dua nampan berisi makan malam yang belum tersentuh, satu milik Taehyung dan satu milik Jimin. Taehyung mengamati nampan makan malamnya tanpa minat, ia putuskan untuk mengambil kotak jus tanpa menyentuh makanan.

"Sudah kembali?" tanya Jungkook ketika Taehyung menyedot jus apelnya.

"Ya. Kupikir kau sudah tidur."

"Aku menunggumu." Taehyung tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jungkook. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Jimin?"

"Jimin lebih tua darimu." Nasihat Taehyung, Jungkook hanya mengendikan bahu. "Kau benar-benar ingin mendengar tentang Jimin dan Yoongi?"

"Aku ingin tau apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi."

"Masih berhubungan." Balas Taehyung sambil mengawasi Jungkook yang kini turun dari ranjang tempat tidur dan menatapnya.

"Jimin satu sekolah menari dengan Hoseok, Hoseok teman baik Yoongi, kau bisa menghubungkannya?"

"Mereka saling kenal."

"Lebih dari itu."

"Sahabat?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi agensi, Yoongi dan Jimin, maaf aku tidak menggunakan pangggilan hormat untuk Yoongi."

"Tak masalah, lanjutkan."

"Hmm.., Yoongi dan Jimin diterima di satu agensi dan Hoseok diterima di agensi lain tapi mereka terus berhubungan, berada di agensi yang sama, bertemu setiap hari, menghabiskan waktu bersama…,"

"Yoongi dan Jimin memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Potong Jungkook.

"Itu terjadi sebelum kau diterima di agensi." Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Jika Jimin tidak memilih pergi, kau tidak akan debut bersama Yoongi melainkan Jimin singkat saja Jimin bunuh diri agar dirinya tidak debut supaya agensi hanya memilih Yoongi untuk debut. Saat itu hanya ada dua pulihan Jimin debut Yoongi harus keluar dari agensi atau Yoongi debut dan Jimin keluar dari agensi."

"Bisa saja berubah bagaimana bisa Jimin mengambil keputusan gegabah seperti itu? mengakhiri hidupnya?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, hanya ada dua pilihan itu. Salah satu dari mereka debut dan yang lain harus pergi."

"Kejam." Komentar Jungkook.

"Saat itu memang kejam. Jimin tahu Yoongi membutuhkan debutnya, ekonomi keluarga Yoongi tidak baik, Yoongi tulang punggung keluarga, maka Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi."

"A—apa?" Jungkook bertanya dengan terbata. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jimin mengorbankan diri demi Yoongi. "Bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyung?"

"Jimin sepertinya sempat berbicara dengan Yoongi sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi hingga detik ini Jimin tidak pernah berbagi denganku tentang pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi, satu hari sebelum dia memutuskan pergi. Yoongi hancur aku tahu itu, berulang kali aku menemani Jimin mengunjungi Yoongi. Yoongi lebih sering terlihat menangisi Jimin. Tapi dia berusaha kuat dan berusaha bertahan."

"Yoongi memiliki tato dengan tulisan Jimin di bawah tulang selangka kirinya. Yoongi tidak pernah berkencan, kehidupannya hanya menulis lagu, rekaman, konser, bekerja, ayah dan ibunya juga kakaknya, hanya itu."

"Apa mereka bisa bersama? Suatu saat nanti?"

"Aku—tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah menceritakannya padaku."

Taehyung tersenyum lembut. "Kau bisa tidur lagi, aku pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk menggosok gigi."

"Ya." Jungkook membalas singkat.

"Selamat tidur Jungkook."

"Terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ia melirik ranjang Jimin yang kosong. Dia lupa bertanya dimana Jimin berada semalam kepada Taehyung. Jungkook mengamati wajah Taehyung, sedikit lebih lama dari biasa. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Taehyung. Dia ingin mengingat wajah Taehyung, warna kulit Taehyung, warna rambut Taehyung, semuanya tentang Taehyung. Dia ingin menyimpannya baik-baik di dalam ingatan.

"Hai." Ujar Jungkook melihat Taehyung mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Selamat pagi, apa sarapannya sudah siap?"

"Kurasa belum."

"Pergilah mandi aku akan menunggu sarapan datang."

"Dimana Jimin?"

"Perpustakaan, kurasa dia langsung berangkat ke kantor tanpa mampir ke sini."

"Tae." panggil Jungkook. "Hari ini aku akan membawamu ke tempat terakhir yang ingin aku kunjungi."

"Ya."

"Setelah itu aku akan membuat keputusan kembali atau tinggal."

"Apa?!" tentu saja Taehyung terkejut, seharusnya tugas ini berlangsung hingga dua minggu tapi sekarang baru berjalan enam hari.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika aku membuat keputusan lebih cepat." Taehyung hanya bisa menatap wajah Jungkook. "Bukankah itu lebih baik?" sambung Jungkook.

"Ya, itu lebih baik."

"Baguslah." Balas Jungkook ia tersenyum sebelum turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

Tidak lama Taehyung terpaksa turun dari ranjang tempat tidur mendengar suara ketukan pintu, ia membuka pintu dan menerima dua nampan sarapan dari Jeohan.

"Jimin kembali melapor tidak akan makan di dalam kamar, kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

"Apa hubungan Jimin dengan _anak_ _asuhmu_ tidak baik?"

"Tidak juga, Jimin sedang menyelesaikan sebuah buku di perpustakaan."

"Buku?"

" _Lord of the Ring_." Balas Taehyung asal.

"Baiklah, selamat pagi." Balas Jeohan sebelum berlalu pergi sambil mendorong kereta makanan.

Taehyung menendang pelan pintu kamar hingga tertutup, ia lega Jeohan tidak memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih banyak, dia akan pusing mencari alasan masuk akal jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Taehyung menaruh nampan berisi sarapan di atas ranjang Jimin yang kosong, berikutnya dia bergegas merapikan ranjang tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Aromanya lezat." Komentar Jungkook.

Taehyung menoleh dan melihat Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aroma sabun menguar dan pakaian rapi. " _Bulgogi_." Balas Taehyung. "Kau bisa makan sekarang, aku akan mandi."

"Aku tunggu." Balas Jungkook. "Jangan lama-lama."

"Aku tidak pernah lama berada di kamar mandi!" dengus Taehyung sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, membanting pintu, diselingi tawa Jungkook yang cukup keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah Jungkook, itu kesimpulan Taehyung ketika pintu lift terbuka. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan luas, dengan pilar tinggi, jendela lebar dan tinggi, dan bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat kolam renang. Bagaimana itu bisa menjadi rumah Jungkook, tentu saja karena potret besar di atas perapian.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berbahu lebar tampak sibuk di tengah dapur yang juga berukuran luas. Di belakang meja makan, Min Yoongi terlihat menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengamati si laki-laki tinggi berbahu lebar atau sesekali melempar pandangannya ke arah kolam renang.

"Kim Seokjin kakakku, kami suadara tiri, karena itu kami memiliki Marga berbeda. Setelah kepergian kedua orangtuaku dalam kecelakaan kapal pesiar, Seokjin hyung bisa saja pergi ke Ayah kandungnya, tapi dia memilih tinggal untuk mengurusku."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bisa saja diasuh kerabat lain. Dan keputusan Seokjin hyung untuk tinggal bersamaku adalah keputusan tepat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bisa saja aku disiksa kerabatku!" pekik Jungkook lalu tertawa.

"Hmm." Gumam Taehyung.

"Seokjin hyung hanya memiliki aku, begitupun sebaliknya. Taehyung, aku sudah membuat keputusan."

"Ya. Katakan setelah kita kembali."

"Taehyung, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu dan aku sama sekali tidak sedang membual."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Terimakasih, aku benar-benar tersanjung mendengar pernyataan cintamu. Buatlah keputusan yang terbaik."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini, maaf selow update terimakasih review kalian _**Tamu, tsukitsukiii, ismafebry, taevchii, TaeJeon, GaemGyu92, HuskyV, Ryeolhyun97, Albus Convallaria majalis, Baegurll, Park RinHyun Uchiha, MelvyE.**_ See ya all...


	8. Chapter 8

**IN BETWEEN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **KookV**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Jungkook (seme) X V or Kim Taehyung (Uke)**

 **Warning: BL, Typo selalu mengintai**

 **Cast: All BTS member, and other boyband member**

 **FINNAL**

Pintu lift terbuka Jungkook dan Taehyung melangkah bersama-sama keluar dari lift. Taehyung terkejut mereka berada di atap gedung. Sedikit banyak Taehyung tahu apa artinya ini.

"Kau memilih kembali?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara lemah, rasa lega sekaligus rasa kehilangan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Setelah mengunjungi kakakku, aku akan langsung mengambil keputusan."

"Karena itu kau mengulur waktu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kakakku seorang diri, hanya aku yang dia miliki. Tapi aku—aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkanmu di sini."

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk tinggal. Aku senang kau memilih kembali. Di sini tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada, jangan cemas, kau tidak perlu memikirkan aku."

"Aku mencintaimu Taehyung."

"Terimakasih. Dan meski aku sangat menginginkanmu untuk tinggal bersamaku, aku akan melawan keegoisanku dan mengirimmu kembali apapun yang terjadi."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu lagi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika merindukanmu?"

"Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap Sabtu malam, aku janji."

"Apa aku boleh mengunjungimu? Keluargamu?"

"Tentu saja!" pekik Taehyung antusias, menutupi rasa sakit di dalam dadanya. "Itu akan meningkatkan bisnis ibuku."

"Ya." Balas Jungkook kemudian tertawa pelan. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku bisa saja melakukan sesuatu tapi tabunganku tidak cukup." Gumam Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Aku akan selalu hidup di dalam ingatanmu, sekarang pergilah Jungkook kau sudah membuat pilihan."

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa bertemu? Aku mohon."

"Bersabarlah Jungkook, aku akan menemuimu jika waktunya tiba."

"Kapan?" Taehyung hanya membalas pertanyaan Jungkook dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku mencintiamu dan aku akan menunggumu, meski itu sia-sia aku akan menunggumu, aku akan membuatmu terus hidup di dalam hati dan pikiranku. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Terimakasih." Bisik Taehyung.

"Selamat tinggal— Taehyung."

"Selamat tinggal Jungkook. Melompatlah dari gedung, kau akan tiba di duniamu." Bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis dia mengecup bibir Taehyung singkat sebelum melihat Jimin dan Jiyong di balik punggung Taehyung melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua. Jungkook berdiri di luar pagar pembatas gedung, ia tidak percaya jika cara untuk kembali ke dunia adalah melompat dari gedung.

Menatap kedua mata sembab Taehyung lekat sebelum kedua tangan Taehyung mendorong lembut dadanya. Sensasi terjatuh dari gedung tinggi yang menakutkan membuat Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan semua bayangan tentang Taehyung berkelebat cepat di dalam ingatannya, ia merasa seolah telah mengenal Taehyung sepanjang hidupnya, dan Taehyung telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Meski ia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung, meski Taehyung tidak akan pernah hidup lagi, Jungkook merasakan bagaimana dadanya terasa hangat. Dan ia merasa bahagia bisa merasakan cinta meski hanya singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Bisik Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sensasinya nyaris sama ketika kau tertidur nyenyak lalu seseorang datang dan menyentak tubuhmu, menyeretmu dari atas tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"Jungkook! Kau bangun?! Jeon Jungkook?!"

Terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, Jungkook langsung disambut oleh teriakan dan isak tangis dari Seokjin dan Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum lemah, menerima pelukan Seokjin. Dia kembali, ya, dia sudah kembali, tapi hatinya sekarang terasa tidak lengkap. Karena dia meninggalkan sebagian hatinya untuk Taehyung.

"Yoongi, jaga Jungkook sebentar aku akan memanggil Dokter!" pekik Seokjin gugup.

Jungkook menunjuk gelas berisi air putih di meja nakas sisi kiri tubuhnya, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, dan bahkan dia seolah bisa merasakan rasa pasir di dalam mulutnya. Yoongi mengerti, pertama dia membantu Jungkook untuk duduk dan bersandar pada ranjang tempat tidur, dan kedua tentu saja dia membantu Jungkook meminum air pertamanya setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama nyaris dua minggu.

"Terima… ehm! Maaf suaraku terdengar sangat buruk." Ucap Jungkook setelah dia puas dengan jumlah air yang membasahi tenggorokannya. "Jangan menangis lagi Yoongi hyung, Jimin hyung menyukai senyumanmu, dan kau harus cepat mencari kekasih baru." goda Jungkook di akhir kalimat.

"Ka—Kau bertemu dengan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi terbata.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik, sangat baik dia memiliki seorang sahabat dekat di sana. Dia bahagia tapi akan sedih jika melihatmu menangis, dia mengunjungimu setiap Sabtu malam atau Minggu malam tergantung kesibukannya, tapi dia selalu berkunjung. Jangan menangis dan bersedih lagi Yoongi hyung, aku tidak pernah melihat orang setulus Jimin hyung, kau beruntung dicintai oleh Jimin hyung."

Yoongi tidak mampu menahan tangisannya, ia memeluk erat perut Jungkook, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut datar Jungkook untuk meredam suara tangis. Ia lega Jungkook kembali dan ia lega Jiminnya baik-baik saja, di sana, dimanapun dia berada sekarang. Yoongi berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi, dan setiap Sabtu malam atau Minggu malam dia akan berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, karena dia tahu saat itu Jiminnya hadir.

"Jungkook." Ujar Yoongi dengan suara pelan. "Terimakasih kau sudah memilih kembali."

"Ya."

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, apa Yoongi hyung bersedia menemaniku?"

"Tentu. Kemanapun yang kau inginkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah meyakinkan atau lebih tepatnya sedikit berdebat dengan Seokjin. Dan setelah mengijinkan Seokjin juga ikut dengannya maka disinilah Jungkook berada. Di depan warung makan kecil yang menjual menu rumahan keluarga Korea Selatan. Rumah keluarga Kim, keluarga Taehyung.

Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Jungkook, mengenakan topi dan masker. Seokjin mungkin bukan seorang _Idol_ seperti adiknya. Namun, sejak kejadian tragis yang menimpa Jungkook wajah Seokjin hilir mudik di media membuatnya cukup dikenal.

"Siapa?" Seokjin menoleh ke kiri menatap sang adik yang terlihat sedang mengamati warung makan yang menurutnya bukan tempat yang biasa Jungkook kunjungi.

"Tempat tinggal sahabatku." Ujar Jungkook sebelum melangkah memasuki warung makan. Seokjin dan Yoongi melangkah menyusul di belakang.

Kedatangan ketiganya menarik perhatian pengunjung warung makan, Jungkook tidak peduli dia lepas masker dan topi yang dikenakannya kemudian tersenyum menatap nyonya Kim. "Halo." Jungkook menyapa ramah.

"Ka—kau?!" nyonya Kim terkejut.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum. "Saya Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook berucap sopan, berjabat tangan sembari membungkukkan badan. "Saya teman sekolah Taehyung selama di Seoul."

"Tapi Taehyung sudah…,"

"Saya tahu Nyonya. Saya tahu." Balas Jungkook. "Saya ingin mengenal keluarga Taehyung."

"Astaga…, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengunjungi warung makan seperti ini."

"Rumah sahabatku." Koreksi Jungkook.

"Duduklah, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Saya merindukan Taehyung."

Nyonya Kim sepertinya mengerti dengan maksud Jungkook. "Ayo, ajaklah dua temanmu juga."

"Tentu Nyonya." Ujar Jungkook sebelum berbalik dan meminta Yoongi dan Seokjin mengikutinya.

Nyonya Kim mengajak ketiganya menaiki tangga kayu menuju lantai dua. Yoongi dan Seokjin sudah Jungkook pastikan akan merasa bingung namun mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus melangkah. Dada Jungkook terasa sesak ketika berada di lantai dua, ingatan tentang Taehyung begitu kuat di tempat ini. Dan Jungkook semakin merindukan Taehyung.

Yoongi menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Jungkook erat. Jungkook melirik Yoongi kemudian tersenyum tipis, mengerti maksud Yoongi.

"Ibu aku…," ucapan Mingyu terhenti ketika dia melihat siapa yang berada di rumahnya sekarang. "Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi, kalian kenapa ada di sini? bagaimana kalian ada di sini?" Mingyu benar-benar kebingungan.

"Hai Mingyu. Aku teman kakakmu." Jungkook menyapa ramah diulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan. Mingyu masih belum bisa mencerna keberadaan dua penyanyi terkenal di dalam rumahnya namun dia menjabat tangan Jungkook.

Setelah semua orang duduk di belakang meja pendek, Nyonya Kim menghidangkan teh dan kue beras. "Taehyung pernah bercerita tentang impiannya, juga tentang puisi yang dia tulis. Saya ingin membuat lagu dari puisi Taehyung. Dan kalian yang akan menerima semua hasil penjualannya."

"Jungkook!" Mingyu berteriak tidak percaya sedangkan Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menatap Jungkook.

"Tapi jika rencana saya tidak disetujui oleh keluarga Kim, saya tidak merasa keberatan." Ujar Jungkook lantas tersenyum.

"Taehyung—pasti sangat bahagia, aku tidak menyangka orang terkenal sepertimu mengingat putraku." Ujar Nyonya Kim dengan suara lemah menahan tangis. "Terimakasih Jungkook."

Jungkook memeluk buku catatan Taehyung di dadanya, dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia akan melakukan hal yang dirasa benar, dia akan mewujudkan impian Taehyung sekaligus untuk merasa lebih dekat dengannya. Meski mereka tidak bisa bertemu secara fisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati keheningan yang tercipta setelah riuh rendah para fans yang memekakan telinga. _Seoul Gymnastic Stadium_ , dia tidak menyangka punya cukup waktu untuk kembali sebelum konser digelar. Masih ada Tokyo dan kota lain di belahan dunia lain.

"Lagu ini—belum pernah kalian dengar, lagu ini ditulis oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga, seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan, dan seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa aku jumpai lagi."

Keheningan terasa mencekam, Jungkook melirik Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum, detik berikutnya musik menggema memenuhi setiap sudut stadium. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana Taehyung bisa menulis surat seperti ini, mungkin Taehyung sedang merasakan kerinduan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Yoongi mengangkat _microphone_ di tangan kirinya kemudian iapun bernyanyi.

 _When I say that I want to see you_

 _I want to see you even more_

 _When I see pictures of you I want to see you too_

Jungkook mendengar setiap kata yang Yoongi nyanyikan, ia pandangi kedua telapak kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu _Converse_ merah, menunggu gilirannya.

 _I try to blow you away because you're freezing_

 _Like a smoke, like a white smoke I say that I will forget you_

 _But really I can't let you go yet_

Jungkook, tersenyum tipis. Mungkin hanya bayangan atau halusinasi tapi dia benar-benar melihat Taehyung berdiri di barisan depan konsernya, dia tersenyum. Masih dengan seragam kantor membosankan, masih dengan kulit pucatnya, dan masih dengan senyum menawannya. Kim Taehyung sama sekali tidak berubah, terjebak keabadian. Dia tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

 _Cherry blossoms are blooming the winter is ending_

 _I want to see you I want to see you_

 _If I wait a little longer if I stay up a few more nights_

 _I'll go see you I'll go pick you up_

 _Past the cold winter until the spring day comes back_

 _Until the flowers bloom_

 _Will you stay there a little longer will you stay_

Musik telah selesai dimainkan, seluruh lagu telah selesai dinyanyikan. Tepukan riuh rendah kembali menggema, Jungkook menoleh ke kanan bertatapan langsung dengan Yoongi. Ia tersenyum, sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Yoongi tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang melebihi kalimat pertemanan. Karena Yoongi telah memberikan seluruh hatinya kepada seseorang. Sekarang Jungkook mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengamati wajah Taehyung dengan seksama. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. "Matamu berkaca-kaca." Gumam Jimin.

"Kau juga." Balas Taehyung.

Jimin tertawa pelan tangan kanannya bergerak pelan untuk menepuk punggung Taehyung. "Aku sudah menabung cukup banyak, berapa tabunganmu?"

"Lumayan sebenarnya tapi aku sudah mengambilnya beberapa."

"Apa sudah terkumpul sampai satu juta?"

"Tidak sampai, hanya delapan ratus ribu."

"Hmm." Jimin menggumam. "Jika dijumlahkan dengan tabunganku berarti totalnya dua juta lima ratus ribu. Taehyung!" Pekik Jimin. "Kita bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias kemudian meminta Taehyung untuk mendekat. Taehyung menuruti permintaan Jimin. "Benarkah?!" pekik Taehyung.

"Ya."

"Jimin tapi aku akan berhutang banyak padamu!"

"Iya, kau berhutang berarti kau haru membayarnya, ambil banyak lembur agar hutangmu cepat terbayar."

"Aku tahu." Dengus Taehyung.

"Ayo!" ajak Jimin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung menjauhi panggung tempat konser digelar.

"Aku ingin menemuimu Jungkook." Gumam Taehyung.

"Apa?" balas Jimin sembari menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku akan menemui Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku tahu." Tanggap Jimin sembari tersenyum.

 **END**

Halo semua terimakasih masih membaca cerita ini, sebenarnya ada banyak versi dari cerita ini di dalam pikiran saya. Tapi saya ambil yang tersingkat hehehe, soalnya takut kalo ceritanya terbengkalai nanti. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir, maaf jika akhir cerita tidak bisa memuaskan keinginan semua orang, saya penuh dengan kekurangan, sekali lagi maafkan saya. Terimakasih untuk dukungan dan reviewnya _**ismafebry, Tamu, Albus Convallaria majalis, MelvyE, J Jongkok, Park RinHyun Uchiha, 7D, Leonpie, HuskyV, GaemGyu92.**_ Bye Bye….


End file.
